Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era
by Meagherz
Summary: Kagome's tired of InuYasha going back to Kikyo and being forgotten. So when the gang gets invited to a certain ball of the Lords and a music contest results what will happen when Sesshomaru senses Kagome's distress? Will he help her, or call her foolish?
1. The Invitation

Summary: Kagome's tired of InuYasha going back to Kikyo and being forgotten. So when the gang gets invited to a certain ball of the Lords and a music contest results what will happen when Sesshomaru senses Kagome's distress? Will he help her, or call her foolish? ((**EDIT**: I'm adding on)) But, what's this? The plot seems to be thickening. Kagome's father's back and he wants to hear about her life after he left three years ago. But that would mean she'd have to tell him about her friends in the Feudal Era and her recently acquired boyfriend, who just so happens to be a demon, Sesshomaru. How will he react?

Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters related to the anime.**

**The Invitation**

"InuYasha, give Shippo his Ramen back this instant!" Kagome yelled, getting more furious by the minute. "No way in Hell! He stole my fish!" InuYasha yelled back from the tree branch he was currently located on outside Kaede's hut.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and yelled back to him, "I'm giving you one more chance InuYasha! Either you give Shippo his food back or..." "You wouldn't!" InuYasha's eyes widened and he looked a bit less sure of himself. "Try me!" "...Feh. Whatever." He looked away, not motioning that he was going to be getting down anytime soon to give the poor kitsune his ramen back.

"SIT!" InuYasha fell sideways off the tree branch and slammed into the ground making a four foot hole. "Dammit, wench!" He yelled at her, getting up, and brushing himself off. She walked over to him, grabbed the Ramen out of his hand, walked back to Shippo, and handed it to him.

"Hmph," she muttered, stalking into the hut. Shippo trailed along behind her. Miroku and Sango stayed out, eyeing InuYasha sulking in the branch he was previously sitting on before the incident. They both sighed in unison and exchanged knowing glances.

"I'll deal with InuYasha. You see if you can calm Kagome down," Miroku said, still eyeing InuYasha warily. Sango nodded, wished him luck, and entered the hut. Miroku casually walked over to the tree, holding his staff tightly in case InuYasha tried something. "So, InuYasha...maybe you could go apologize to her in case she decides to leave?" he started out cautiously.

If InuYasha heard him he didn't show it. He merely kept staring off in the other direction with his arms crossed within his kimono. Suddenly InuYasha sniffed, looked the other direction, and growled lowly. "Miroku," he stated, jumping besides his friend. "I know, InuYasha. I sense it, too. Demons are approaching. And quickly." They both exchanged looks, peered at the hut, and decided to let the girls sit this one out as they started running to the village entrance.

A few minutes they stood there, in fighting positions, and waited. A cloud of dust could be seen from the road leading out to the remaining area of the region, and in front of that trail of dust, a carriage pulled by two black horses. InuYasha set Tetsusaiga back in its sheath but kept his clawed hand on the handle. Miroku set his staff butt on the ground but kept his guard up.

'These demons could want anything...' he thought, slightly annoyed at being interrupted of trying to cool the half-demon beside him off. 'Oh, well. If the demons do want a fight InuYasha can take his rage out on them instead of Sango, Kagome, Shippo, or me.' Within a few minutes the carriage pulled up. Both Miroku's and InuYasha's grips on their weapons tightened slightly.

As the door to the carriage was opened slowly, two female demons stepped out gracefully, one carrying a sealed parchment. They both bowed to InuYasha and Miroku, asked to be escorted to Kaede (they both exchanged glances at this), and waited for their answer. As InuYasha trailed in front, Miroku trailed behind the two silent women. They neared the hut in a matter of minutes and Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kaede stepped out and waited their approach.

"What do they want?" Sango asked, eyeing the two demonesses suspiciously. Kagome shifted Shippo to her left shoulder, and glanced at Kaede uneasily. "Ye may come inside. I'm sure ye have had a hard journey and are in need of refreshments," Kaede said, turning and walking back into the hut, the two women following silently. The rest followed, all wondering what Kaede was up to, and why she trusted them within her home.

As they all got seated the demonesses handed the parchment to Kaede who took it silently. She broke the seal and read it over quickly. She glanced at Kagome. "I think ye need to see this, Kagome." She handed it to Kagome who took it and began reading. For the first time since their arrival the women said as Kagome finished reading, "You have all been invited to a festival held each year of the Lords of the North, East, South, and West."


	2. The Journey

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: "You've all been invited to a festival held each year by the Lords of the North, East, South, and West."

**The Journey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters related to the anime.**

The initial shock lasted only a few minutes as they all broke out in excited chatter. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all began wondering aloud what they were going to wear. Kaede remained quiet, eying the 2 demonesses.

InuYasha and Miroku were daydreaming about the food and the activities. Finally one of the two women spoke.

"We apologize for the incovnenience but we must guard you from enemies by keeping you all in the carriage. The clothes shall be supplied for you all in your personal closets once we arrive." The noise died down instantly.

Kagome and Sango stuttered, "P-personal closets...? But that means we'd get personal..." They trailed off, daydreaming about the rooms. "Suites," said the other demoness, eying the two strangely.

"SUITES?!" They all shouted at once. "This must be a dream cause this news means Heaven," Sango muttered happily. Kagome merely nodded, smiling dreamily, and thought of all the fun they were going to have. Of course, this wouldn't last long with InuYasha hovering over her and every male that walked up to her but it'd still be fun.

Within a few hours of packing and getting ready they were all seated in the carriage with the two demon women walking on either side of them. Kagome smiled brightly at everyone and squealed, "I can't _wait_!! It's gonna be so much fun!" Everyone nodded their agreement anxiously, grinning also. She decided it'd be more fun to listen to some music so she brought out her boombox.

As she flipped through the CDs searching for one in particular she came across one she hadn't looked at in a while. A small grin played across her features as she popped it in. She turned the track to number **16**. As the song started playing a male voice came on over the speakers.

(A/n: **I do not own the Goo Goo Dolls or their song Iris**.)

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

(break and solo)

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

She smiled as it ended with the rest of the gang complimenting her on her singing abilities and on the chosen song. Sango whispered something into her ear. A song request. They both exchanged looks and broke out into giggles. Kagome nodded, showing she understood and flipped through the CDs again. An evil smirk came up to her lips as she set it in and chose track **9**.

(A/n: **I do not own Fall Out Boy or their song Sugar, We're Goin' Down**.)

As Patrick Stump's voice came on both girls laughed silently and started singing along. All the while Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, and Kaede were all looking at them with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

All in all, it was a very exciting and funny trip to the Central Castle at which the festival was being held at. And there even weren't any encounters with wandering demons. To Kagome, it was an omen that meant good things were in store for them and it wouldn't be a_ total_ disaster.


	3. The Encounter

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: To Kagome, it was an omen that meant good things were in store for them and it wouldn't be a _total_ disaster.

**The Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters related to the anime.**

-InuYasha's P.O.V.-

I slept lightly the first night in the carriage. As the wheels hit a slight bump I woke. Staring out the window for a while, I looked upon the moon, and my thoughts drifted to Kikyo.

What would happen to her if I chose Kagome? Right on time, she shifted her neck and her head then rested on my shoulder. I looked down at her sadly and guiltily.

I was sad because of everything that'd happened to her. I felt guilty because _**I**_ was the one who caused most of it. Yet...she could still be so happy.

I brushed the hair away from her eyes and looked back out the window, smiling slightly. Suddenly I saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors pass by.

I took the pillow from behind my head and with lightning speed put it under Kagome's head and hopped out the carriage door.

-Normal P.O.V.-

InuYasha sped in and out through the forest following the soul stealing demons. He reached a clearing and there was but one tree in the center.

And in the tree, was Kikyo, in all her living dead glory. (A/n: Sorry to fans of Kikyo but I absolutely detest her. On with the story.) He didn't make a movement for what seemed like hours but what was really just a few seconds.

As he took a step towards her she spoke without opening her eyes. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about, InuYasha?" she asked in a voice filled with hatred.

In fact, it was so much hatred that it actually made him pause, for a millisecond, in mid-step. He continued his trek to the tree without so much as a whisper for a response.

She opened her eyes, a cold, dead brown (A/n: It is brown right?) and sat up on the tree branch. He stopped a few feet away and stared back into her eyes.

"I...I was thinking of you and Kagome when I saw your soul collector go by. I've been thinking of the love triangle...between the three of us. I'm tired of hurting Kagome, but you're my first love..." InuYasha mumbled quietly.

She merely nodded and looked away. "She's very different than I, yet in so many ways the same. But you are mine, InuYasha. I will not have it any other way.

Besides, I've seen her fate and although you are both close, her heart is destined with another..." she paused, thinking evilly. 'Or at least that is Naraku's plan.' "I may not say who," she finished.

InuYasha was shocked to hear all this, but glad that his 'little sister' would find another, one that could love her unconditionally... He stepped up to her as she jumped down and hugged her close.

InuYasha was the first to pull away and without so much as a goodbye he was gone. Kikyo looked off into the darkness of a patch of trees and brush. "I know that you've been listening and watching... You may come out now, Naraku," she said coldly.

An evil chuckle escaped as a figure dressed in a white baboon pelt emerged. "Were you pleased?" she asked out of curiosity. "Yes, my dear, Kikyo. You have pleased me." She smiled seductively and sauntered forward to his embracing arms.

* * *

**A/n: I'm working on the next chapter right now. It's going to be a lot longer than the others... like right now it's over 2,700 words and I'm not even to the second part of the title. So... sorry for the wait. Please don't think I've abandoned it. I finally named the carriage driver, the cook, and the two demonesses. I made the names up on the spot though, so they might sound a little weird. Sorry for that too.**


	4. Arrivals and Prolonged Introductions

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: She smiled seductively and sauntered forward to his embracing arms.

**Arrivals and (Prolonged) Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters related to the anime.**

InuYasha had traced the scent back to the carriage and climbed in, barely stirring a hair. He drifted off to sleep, smiling as the night's events replayed in his dreams, and waited for morning to come.

Kagome was the first to wake. A quick glance at her watch told her it was nearly ten am. 'Holy cow! I've never slept this late,' she thought, running her fingers through her hair. She looked out the window and saw that the carriage had stopped; the two demonesses, the carriage driver, and the cook had built a small fire.

Peering once more around the carriage, Kagome decided to exit and help. An immediate smell hit her head-on as she looked around. The smell was that of breakfast. Of Ramen, sausages, and eggs. Her mouth watered at the delicious aroma.

She walked over to a sitting area and sat. One of the demon women brought her a plate of food. "Thank you, Lady..." Kagome trailed off, waiting for her to supply her name. (A/n: I'm making up names here, people. I'm not sure if they're even real but... oh well. I think they're kind of pretty. I guess. ... Anyway, on with the story.) "Tanashi," she mumbled quietly, sitting down beside her.

Kagome took this time to study the quiet lady. She was of medium height, only a few inches taller than Kagome. Her hair was a dazzling shade of sea foam green, the length of which went to about midback. It was pulled up into an eccentric, complicated looking bun.

Her kimono was a light shade of lavender and her obi was just a hint darker, which deeply contrasted with her liquid blue eyes and stunning green hair, setting her appearance off perfectly. She had a gorgeous smile, Kagome noted, looking over to see her smiling at her timidly. She smiled back, her eyes lighting up. She looked across the small table at the other silent demon lady, eyeing her warily.

She must have felt her eyes upon her, because she glanced up and stared into Kagome's brown eyes. "And you. What's your name?" she asked, quietly, not wanting to disrupt the harmonious feeling the settings were giving her. "Kaleshi," she whispered quickly, so quick that Kagome barely caught it. She squealed in delight, practically jumping up and down in her seat, and half-screamed, "You two have such beautiful names!!"

They exchanged knowing looks and then burst out into fits of laughter. Kagome realized they were laughing at her episode, knowing that they probably thought she was slightly mental, and started laughing with them. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku exited the carriage, yawning widely, peering at the giggling fit the three were having.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sango, Shippo, Miroku! Did we wake you?" she asked, immediately shutting up. The two other women followed suit. They were all still a little dazed and out of it and merely nodded and stumbled to the table. Tanashi and Kaleshi both rose to serve the breakfast to the waiting group members of their little entourage. They all mumbled a soft, disgruntled, "Thanks," as they set the plates down in front of them. InuYasha and Kaede were of the last to get up. InuYasha exited the carriage first, rubbing his eye with one clawed hand, letting his eyes get adjusted to the sunlight.

"Oi! Why didn't anyone tell me breakfast was ready?" InuYasha growled, leaving the door to the carriage open for Kilala as she hopped down with a, "Mew." They both strutted over to the table, Kilala settling down in Sango's lap, InuYasha plopping on a seat. Tanashi and Kaleshi set down plates for them as well. 'Seeing as Miroku, Shippo, and Sango are all finished as well... Maybe we could go for a walk,' Kagome thought, eyeing InuYasha, knowing full well how grouchy he could get in the mornings.

'I wonder what Kaleshi would say to that as well as Tanashi...' she thought, eyeing them. Kaleshi was about the same heighth as Tanashi. Her hair grew down to her shoulders; the color was a gorgeous periwinkle blue. She left it out of a ponytail and there were numerous waves in it. Any girl back in her time would be envious of it. Heck, she was herself. Kaleshi's eyes were wise looking. The outer rim was a gentle dark gray that got lighter and lighter as it reached the pupil. There were electrifying blue specks in them, here and there.

Her kimono was a faded black with white swirls on the left arm and right leg. The obi was of a deep, rich purple color. Her cheeks had a faint blush to them today, making her look more like a child than a demon bodyguard. "Lady Tanashi, Kaleshi. I was wondering if maybe we could take a short walk? Get some fresh air?" Kagome asked tentatively. All heads turned to look at her, all except one, that is, belonging to a certain silver haired half-demon. She couldn't help but grin at them all. But apparently, this morning her smile was infectious, she noted as everyone else started smiling. They all nodded excitedly, standing up, and stretching their muscles. InuYasha merely kept chowing down his ramen.

Kagome rolled her eyes, got her backpack out of the carriage, and looked through her CDs. She pulled the boombox out, decided to take the whole album of CDs, and put the backpack back down. The demons who were ignorant to where she came from in the future eyed the contraption oddly. She beamed even wider and put a CD in the open container. She closed the lid softly, and pressed play after reaching track number 5.

(A/n: **I do not own Finger Eleven or their song Paralyzer**. I do love the song though, right now very much.)

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

As the song ended Kagome and Sango were skipping around in the wooded area they had decided to stroll through. They half ran back to the others, either grabbing Tanashi and Kaleshi, and skipping back, all arms linked. The cook and the driver laughed for the first time(in years, but nobody besides the people at the castle knew that) at the odd spectacle.

Little did they know of the curious demon watching from the shadows, trying to fight the urge to smile. A little girl yanked on his kimono, causing him to look down. "It's Kagome-san! Can we go say hello?" she asked, with her big brown eyes. He mentally sighed. "No, Rin. I apologize, but we must keep moving." She pouted, but took his remaining hand and dragged him back to their campsite. He would normally not look back, but he risked a quick glance, searching for a certain miko. The sight he laid his eyes on made him pause in midstep, and this time a smile _did_ break through his barrier.

She had tripped on a clump of grass, being the klutz she is, and had landed in cushiony flowers. She had sat up, spraying some of them out of her mouth, trying to pick them out of her hair. Everyone else just laughed, her cheeks shaded slightly red, and she just bursted out laughing. She started throwing the flowers up in the air at her new friends. When he looked back he found Rin looking at him strangely. "You should smile more often!" she squealed, laughing. He grinned for a few moments, looked back at the scene, chuckled slightly, and kept walking.

Rin looked back the way he'd been staring. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what had caused him to laugh or even smile. She laughed, following along beside him, and weaved in and out of the trees on the way to their camp.

Kagome looked up at a patch of trees nearby. She searched with her eyes as well as her miko senses. Finding nothing puzzled her. She smiled softly as the wind carried an unheard chuckle from the trees, followed shortly by Rin's tinkling laughter fading into the forest. Shippo brought her out of her reverie as he threw some more flowers at her face, laughing, running and hiding behind Tanashi. She just looked at Kagome's perplexed expression and broke out laughing, falling over onto the ground.

Kaleshi rolled her eyes and threw some flowers at the cook, Hikiro, and the carriage driver, Paion. They just stared at her wide-eyed, then, with lightning reflexes, picked some flowers up and threw them at her as she ran around in circles in the meadow.

* * *

**A few days later...**

They all exited the carriage, looking up at the castle in awe. Kagome and Sango both had to tilt their heads back and nearly stumbled from gawking at the enmority of the castle. "This place makes mansions look like shacks..." Sango muttered, even more happy than she first heard the news. Everyone looked pleased, and entered through the archway quietly, looking around at the scenery. Within a few hours they were in their personal suites, which were connected along one wall by small doors through their closets. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all looked for the clothes they would wear at the welcoming party later that day.

"Oohhh!!! I love my room! I can see the gardens from my balcony!" Kagome entered Sango's room, shouting with delight. Sango's jaw dropped, rushed over to the glass doors that led to her balcony, opened them "gently", and ran out. Everyone followed after. Sango's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "OH MY GOD!!! YES!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. People rushed out from other balconies and stared at her, in fighting positions, ready for something terrible. She looked around, blushed deeply, cleared her throat, and muttered, "It will serve nicely."

With that, she walked back into her room, Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede following after, and shut the doors closed quickly. "Oh, Lord. That was so embarrassing!" Kagome giggled at her friend's reaction, and went back to her room, looking through her closet for something appealing. She bit her lip, not knowing which outfit to choose. Sango walked in with Shippo on her shoulder saying, "Kaede said she was gonna have a look around. We can help each other pick out clothes and we can get Shippo ready." Kagome looked over smiling, and peered around her room.

(A/n: Can you guess what she did look for? I know what I would look for.) She hadn't exactly looked at the room the first thing she opened the doors. (A/n: If you guessed bed you were correct!)Instead, she chose the huge master bed. But now that she did look at her room, she figured they chose the theme based on her personality. The room was a light sky blue for the walls. The tiles were a marble looking black. The ceiling was painted as the night sky. There were tiny little creatures painted on the walls, hiding in the painted trees or grass. She grinned widely, walked over to one of her dressers, set her backpack down, and took out her boombox.

She put a CD on and walked back over to Sango and Shippo saying, "_Now, _we can look for outfits!"

* * *

With InuYasha and Miroku...

Miroku sighed, looking through his closet for something ordinary to wear. "Feh," InuYasha muttered, entering without his consent, with his arms crossed. "Yes, InuYasha?" "There's no good clothes that I'd even bother wearing! Besides, I'm already taken by Kikyo," he said, sticking his nose up. "Then just wear your regular old clothes and have the smell repell every person in the castle..." Miroku mumbled, knowing full well that his friend would be able to hear him, and went back to looking at kimonos.

InuYasha's mouth dropped and his left eye twitched dangerously. After composing himself he lifted his arm, and sniffed. He practically gagged, in fact, it took all his willpower not to gag in front of Miroku. "Feh. I'm gonna go wash my kimono and get a bath. See you later," he left in search of the springs. Miroku decided to just choose a random kimono and headed for the hot springs after InuYasha.

* * *

With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo...

Kagome had to cover her mouth to muffle her gasp. She had gone to Miroku's door to see if he had known where the ladie's hot springs were. Instead she had paused just outside with Sango and Shippo coming up behind her. "Kagome, what're you-" "Shhh!" She pressed her ear to the door lightly. "Feh," she heard InuYasha say. "Yes, InuYasha?" came Miroku's peeved voice. "There's no good clothes that I'd even bother wearing! Besides, I'm already taken by Kikyo," he growled out.

She looked back at Sango and Shippo to see looks of fury and shock on their faces. She guessed that hers masked the same thing, only ten times worse. Her heart felt like it was being clamped in a vice and the holder would not show mercy. Kagome felt like she was going to vomit, so she rushed quickly to an open window. Sango and Shippo rushed over and patted her back while holding her hair out of her face. "It's okay, Kagome... You don't need him. He's a dipshit for not choosing you... You'll find somebody else, somebody better!"

Kagome merely shook her head, wiped her mouth off, and went to change. She gathered her things, Sango and Shippo following suit, and headed towards the main corridor of this west wing. Running by a maid, she asked directions to the hot springs. Upon arriving they found the place empty, literally, which shocked them all. Shippo laughed delightedly, stripped his clothing, ran, and dived in. Resurfacing, he spewed water out of his mouth, laughing more. He splashed Sango and Kagome and swam around in circles. They both laughed, unclothed, and entered.

Sango took Kagome's brush and started combing through her tangled hair. She winced every now and again. After she was finished she ran shampoo through it and washed it under the water. Kagome did the same for Shippo and herself after. After cleaning they merely swam around, splashing each other, like children usually did in water. It helped take Kagome's mind off of what they heard before. Which was enough for Sango and Shippo.

* * *

They were back in Kagome's room in a little under an hour. The music was back on and they were all bobbing their heads and they fixed their hair and put on their outfits and make-up. Then it was Shippo's turn...(A/n: Poor Shippo. I feel sorry for the little guy.) They turned on him and began fixing his hair, putting his clothes on, putting little boots on his feet, and brushing his tail. After they were done Kagome took one of the cameras she'd brought, that she'd been saving for a special occasion, and snapped a picture of him.

Sango then took it and took a picture of Kagome. Kagome took it, smiling widely, and took a picture as Sango struck a pose. Shippo started laughing from where he sat on the bed. Kagome tossed it to Shippo, who caught it, and had him take picture of Sango and her together. "You guys are so pretty, Kagome," Shippo mumbled, grinning. They both laughed, picked him up, and kissed him on each of his cheeks.

Kagome took the camera, set it on her dresser, backed up with Sango and Shippo, and waited for the timer to go off for the camera to take a picture. She looked it over and laughed. Shippo was squeezed in between Sango and herself as they had a group hug. Sango was grinning and Kagome was sticking her tongue out, rolling her eyes. They all looked like dorks but to be honest, they didn't give a shit.

A sudden knock at the door caused them to jump and Kagome raced towards it and opened it, panting. She looked straight into the chest of a certain youkai. She gulped and looked up. "Hello, Sesshomaru. Can we help you?" she asked quietly, backing up a few feet. He merely said, "Hai," and entered the room without an invitation. He turned around as Kagome shut the door behind him. "As you may know, there's a party being held tonight, and some other guests are trying to rest themselves to prepare for what lies ahead. My room is in the next corridor all together and I can hear that contraption of yours-" he pointed to the boombox, "perfectly from there. I've had other guest complaints. I will destroy this machine if you do not turn the volume down. I'm in charge of this section of the castle. So. Turn. It. Down. Now," he finished, rubbing his temples from the volume.

Sango raced over with Shippo on her shoulder and turned it down to a mere whisper. He couldn't help himself when he sighed contently, no longer having the pain in his head. Kagome muttered a sorry and only then did he realize she was standing to his left side, still by the door, not making eye contact. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at her. She gulped and took a step back, bumping into the door. 'How foolish... She thinks I'm going to hurt her. I wonder why it is that her aura is depressed. The feeling rolls off of her in waves and effects others around her whether she knows or not,' he thought, inwardly smirking.

Actually, he was really smirking on the outside as well, as he strided towards her until their bodies were mere inches apart. "Why are you frightened?" he whispered, looking down at her. She looked up and just locked gazes with his. She slipped out to the side and went to stand by the bed, ignoring his question all together. Only then did they realize that Sango and Shippo had deserted them. He growled lowly while she narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms, and glared at the open closet. He was amazed at how gorgeous she was when she was angry.

He walked quickly to her and stopped a few feet away. "I'll ask you again. Why were you afraid?" She looked up at him surprised, unfolded her arms, hesitated, then walked out to her balcony and closed the doors behind her. He resisted rolling his eyes, seeing the hurt look in hers, and followed silently. He backed her up against the railing and put his left leg to the left of her right. He placed his only arm on the railing beside her, trapping her to the point where she could not escape unless jumping off and that was impossible for his speed.

She continued to peer into his cold, amber eyes. He was surprised at how she could be so unafraid of him. **'Perhaps she's willing to accept her death if you were to kill her off... Something must have happened. When you witnessed her earlier this morning, after she exited the carriage with her companions, she was bubbling with joy...**' the voice of his inner beast told him, as it usually did. In fact, it wasn't even his own voice. It was the voice he remembered from the past. The voice he would always recognize, always look up to no matter what the possessor had done. The voice of his father. His advisors had told him that his father probably advised him from Heaven.

"Kagome," he growled, getting angry that she would not answer. "You just looked so menacing like that," she mumbled, looking off, into the distance, at nothing. He looked at her, pondering whether to ask her more. He sighed lightly, lightly enough that she would not hear, and asked, "What is it that troubles you?..." Kagome glanced up, surprised. 'How could he tell... Then again, he _is _a powerful demon. He could probably sense auras from miles away,' she thought, rolling her eyes. He did not miss this action, and thought he had somehow peeved her. He was pondering this idea when she answered lightly.

"Well, it all started..." And so, she filled him in on everything she knew about his younger half brother's relationship with the undead miko named Kikyo to the conversation she'd overheard a few hours ago. He nodded when it was all done. He'd only been half listening, and the other half paying attention to her facial features, the gestures she made, her eyes as she told the tale.

As she whispered his name to catch his attention again he looked down into her eyes. A sharp searing pain twisted his heart when he realized her eyes had a deadness to them. That they didn't glow anymore like they usually did. They held no happiness, no silliness. Not even sadness. It was like her soul had left her. 'And all because of my insolent half-brother... He will pay,' His beast growled its agreement. "Come," he whispered, taking her arm. Her face showed shock and curiosity as he dragged her through the halls. Approaching a door he pushed it open, shut it without looking back, lead her to a different door across the room, and opened it.

"This is your..." she trailed off, staring with wide eyes at the personal springs that lay before her. Her mouth dropped and, though he had no excuse for it, he chuckled. Her eyes narrowed up at him with a speed he thought only himself capable of. "Hai. If you wish, you may refresh yourself before we head to the ceremony. I will have a maid send up the outfit of your choosing. If there is anything else you might want..." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow, waiting for the string of commands that were sure to ensue after his odd generousity. "Only my CD player and the CD that's already in it..." she said happily, still eyeing the springs.

-Sesshomaru's P.O.V.-

I nodded, showing I understood. 'The vile contraption from earlier...' I mentally sighed and used my demon speed to reach her room. As I entered I found Sango and Shippo sitting on the bed confused. I merely strolled across the room to her dresser, picked up the machine, checked to make sure it had the CD she wished in it, looked back at them, and left quietly. "Hey, wait! Sesshomaru!" I heard the demon slayer yell at me. I smirked, used my demon speed to make her lose my trail, and got back to my room within a matter of minutes. 'I do _not _want her knowing the way to my room... Ugh. It's simply horrid to even think of.' Kagome was sitting on my bed, looking around my room with amazement filling her eyes.

I handed her the machine she called a "CD player" wordlessly. Glancing towards the hot springs, I saw that the maid had already dropped off her clothing. My eyes snapped back to her face as she opened her mouth to thank me. The words froze on her lips as I turned my gaze to her. **'She's utterly delightful looking... Maybe just one kiss...' **my beast growled lowly, urging me to lean forward. 'No. I refuse to. She's a foolish mortal, and she travels with the likes of my half-brother. I do not even know why I would pity her for traveling with him. Her deadness was just a result of her stupidity. I could _never even like_ a foolish girl like her...' I thought back at the voice, refusing to fill out the command my father had given me.

"Thanks..." she answered my questioning gaze, practically running to the open door leading to the springs. I grinned wolfishly at her as she closed the door. I wiped it off quickly as I saw her shock as my own eyes widened almost the size of hers. She slammed the door as I turned towards the other. I was puzzled as I sensed shock in her aura...and arousal. Then, I did something I hadn't done in decades. I inhaled through my nose deeply. Sure enough, there was a spike to her scent, claiming the feeling I'd felt a few moments ago on her. 'All I did was smile at her...or...did I do something else that I wasn't aware of?' I debated that thought as I dressed quickly in the outfit I was to wear to the ceremony just two hours away. I exited the room, into the hallway, and left to the main kitchen to get a bite of lunch.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

'When he handed me the boombox... He hesitated, like he was going to kiss me or something! Oh. My. God. And then... when I looked back... He had that _smile _on his face and that dreamy look in his eyes. Damn, he looked so _sexy_... Why did he have to be such a God?!' As these thoughts ran through my mind, I washed out the shampoo from my hair. Sinking lower into the water I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I reached over to turn the boombox to a different song. The track numbers sped by as my "trained" fingers flew by on the keys. Coming across a red number 18, I grinned.

(A/n: **I do not own Pat Monahan or his song Her Eyes.** I merely love it to death! It's such a great song... Anyway...)

She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right.

She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part.

She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds.

She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad.

Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful.

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She's not afraid  
she just likes to use her night light.

* * *

I hummed along with the song as I exited the springs and put the clothes on. I brushed through the tangles of my hair with the brush I'd thought of asking for and towel-dried it. When it was dried to my satisfaction I started putting it up into an extremely creative looking bun I'd thought up a few years back with my modern friends. I pulled out the mirror from the bag I'd asked of the maid. The song switched to All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. I giggled when I thought of the dance Sango and I had done in the meadow to this song.

I rearranged my clothing and hair more precisely, inhaled, opened the door while exhaling, and walked out into the corridor. I was quite lucky actually. I probably would have been wandering around all night long if Tanashi and Kaleshi hadn't been happening by. "Ooh!!" they squealed in unison at my appearance. Which, in my opinion, wasn't too breathtaking that it deserved the compliments they gave me. However, I smiled, thanked them, and together we walked down to the main corridor. I ran into Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and, last but not least, InuYasha just outside. Sango ran over to me and said breathlessly, "Thank God you made it in time! We're just about to be announced. There's only a few people in front of us and then we'll all eat." Tanashi and Kaleshi remained by our sides, doing some last minute preparations to Shippo and Sango.

Just as we were about to enter through the doorway a huge resounding crash came from far off. The murmur of voices died immediately and four men and three ladies raised themselves from the tables at which they sat and crossed to the doorway within a matter of seconds. One muttered something to the two guards standing within the doorway and headed off in the direction of the kitchens. Being ourselves, we all followed curiously, ready for an assault. As we neared the doorways leading to the enormous bulks that they named kitchens, we all paused in shock at the mess that lay before us. Food and liquids seeped everywhere and covered every surface in a 25 foot radius. Pots and pans were strewn everywhere and the chefs were on the opposite side of all the mess, staring back at us just as shocked as we were. In fact, the only one who _didn't_ look surprised was Sesshomaru.

'Go figure...' I thought, rolling my eyes, still pondering what could have happened. Suddenly a bulge under a mountain of flour popped its head out, spewing flour from its mouth. "Peh, peh, peh!" it spit out so much flour you would've thought it'd been holding a gallons worth of the stuff. "Jaken..." Well, of course, now that I think back on it, it did look like the small demon retainer of Lord Sesshomaru's that always followed him around. So it didn't surprise me that he was the one who ushered the name, strolling forward, only to pick the little demon up by the neck and demand what had happened and what role he had in the catastrophe.

"Milord, it was..." he was cut off as a high-pitched squeal interrupted his own. We all turned our heads in the direction from whence it came. The demons groaned as they laid eyes on what appeared to be a soaking wet, filthy, covered in unknown substances scarecrow. "Lord Sesshomaru. My love!" This time everyone's heads turned towards Sesshomaru questioningly. He appeared at a standstill for words though, his mouth hanging agape and his eyes wide, he dropped Jaken to the floor, lowering his arm slowly. "Leiko," he ground out, clenching his teeth. The other demons groaned yet again and shook their heads slightly.

(A/n: Leiko means "Arrogant". Hehe...)

"Sesshy-poo, why don't you come over and give your mate-to-be a kiss?" she asked, stalking towards him, in what she must have thought was a seductive voice. It really wasn't... only because of her appearance and the nasally sound of her voice. As Sesshomaru waved her off, miraculously not getting any of the... ahem, crap, that covered her entire body on him, the other demons turned to us. The women were obviously their mates, for they latched onto their arms, eyeing the two other demons warily from the corners of their eyes. One of the taller demons cleared their throats and composed themselves.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves while Lord Sesshomaru deals with..._Leiko._ I am the Lord of the North, Raidon. This is my wife, Nyoko," the demon who spoke was the tallest I'd ever seen. His hair was waist-length and the color was that of a molten yellow. His skin was pale and his eyes were an extremely dark gray. Nyoko was shorter than Sango but taller than myself. Her face was warm and tan. Her eyes were wise and a rich red. Her hair was a very light pink and was, like her husband's, wasit-length and braided. We all bowed, even Tanashi and Kaleshi, and smiled up at him.

-Normal P.O.V.-

The next demon to speak was about the same heighth as Nyoko and his eyes were a light violet with black swirls within each leading down to the pupil. His hair was an even darker purple than his eyes and his skin was practically white. He smiled warmly at them all and told them, "Hello. I am the Lord of the East, Yasuo. This is my wife, the Lady of the East, Yutsuko." Lady Yutsuko was just a few inches taller than Yasuo and had shoulder-length raven hair, crossed over one shoulder with small ribbons braided within the strands. Her eyes were a blinding green and her skin was a light shade of peach. She had a warm smile on her face as she looked at us all. Again, we all bowed and said in unison, "Nice to meet you."

The last couple were holding themselves erectly and proudly. Their hair, eyes, and skin were all the same colors of sandy blonde, a light gray, and a deep tan. Though they appeared arrogant, as they introduced themselves their faces broke as two genuine grins spread across them. "Hi. I am the Lord of the South, Dai. This, the Lady of the South and my beloved, is Iku. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Would you please introduce yourselves to us as we did you?" They added the last part in unison, their grins, if possible, becoming all the wider. The group bowed as did the Lords and Ladies. Kagome decided that she would be the one to introduce everyone, seeing as nobody else appeared to wish to.

"Well this," she pointed to InuYasha, "is InuYasha. As most of you know, he is Sesshomaru's younger half-brother. This is Sango, a demon slayer whose brother is being held captive by the cold-hearted Naraku. This is Miroku. Naraku placed a curse on his grandfather and from then on the males of their family have had a wind tunnel in their right palm that threatens to suck them in as time moves on. The only way to relinquish it is to defeat Naraku before it consumes his entire body. This is Shippo, an orphan due to the actions of an idiotic demon. You must already know Tanashi and Kaleshi. I am Kagome Higurashi. I was the protector of the jewel when I was pulled through the Bone-Eater's Well by a centipede demon who threatened to devour me. I released the binding spell on InuYasha that day and he saved my life. It turns out that I was his former lover, Kikyo's, incarnation. I come from 500 years in the future. It's a pleasure to make acquaintances with you all. Even if it is under these circumstances," she ended, glancing over pointedly at Sesshomaru still trying to fend off Leiko.

* * *

**A lot of cleaning up, a few hours, the rest of the introductions, and dinner later...**

Kagome and Sango sighed as the music the composers were playing turned into an even _more _boring tune. Then Kagome got an idea(A/n: Can you guess what? ) and whispered it in Sango's ear. Both of them had gotten asked their names, ages, if they were with anyone, and to dance more than 50 times each. It was getting on their nerves but they answered each of the questions politely. Truth be told, most of the males that asked them were very...handsome. Turning to Kaleshi and Tanashi she advised them of her plan. They both nodded and took off with lightning speed to her room where the boombox was waiting. They returned a few minutes later, not even a hair askew, handed her the boombox and album of CDs she collected, and grinned with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: You may be wondering why Kagome took a bath and prepared herself twice. Well, while she was telling Sesshomaru the story she started crying which in turn messed up her make-up. The wind on the balcony kept blowing her hair everywhere and when he pulled her through the hallways her clothes got all rumpled and it wasn't even the outfit she wanted to wear. So... in case you're wondering. I'm sorry it took so long!**


	5. Karaoke and Deja Vu I

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: They returned a few minutes later, not even a hair askew, handed her the boombox and album of CDs she collected, and grinned with her.

Karaoke and Deja Vu

After doing so they quickly raced back for the other equipment they'd be needing. They rushed back down and set everything up in a matter of minutes to everyone's astonishment. Kagome turned to Sango and muttered, "Well it appears as though singing's going to be a part of the entertainment now."

Sango, being led by Kaleshi, walked up onto the stage. Kagome smiled as she chose a mixed CD. According to her calendar it _was _Saturday. (A/n: Hint. Hint.) Sango took a deep breath, smiled, motioned for her to start the song, and waited with Kaleshi. Music started playing and Sango's eyes widened only slightly. The spectators all stood, making their mate stand as well, and led them to form a huge crowd just behind the equipment. Shippo and Rin ran up from the crowd and onto the stage.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I looked around, searching... 'Haha!' I thought triumphantly, eyeing Miroku standing, looking perplexed, pleased...and a bit angry at the cat calls Sango was receiving. 'I wonder what's taking the Lords and Ladies so long... Oh, well! It's not like they could be mad at us for spicing up this boring ceremony!' Sango started out the song and Kaleshi caught on shortly after. (**Disclaimer: I do not own Hilary Duff or her song Wake Up.**)

"There's people talking. They talk about me. They say my name; they say they know everything but they don't know anything about me..." she started slowly. Kaleshi joined in as Rin and Shippo danced around the stage. When the song ended Miroku shoved his way up on the platform and caught Sango in a heated kiss. Rin and Shippo were smiling and jumping around Kaleshi as her silvery laughter filled the air over the cheering and applause.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Over the next hour or so many people tried out the contraption called, "karaoke" and found it to their liking. A few of the males had excellent voices and women apparently found it attractive with the songs they chose to sing. Kagome ended up pushing Miroku up as one of her favorite songs started playing. Sango just stood wide-eyed and mouth agape as she recognized the tune.

Kagome, Tanashi, and Kaleshi all shared evil grins and began clapping in tune to the beat. Miroku cleared his throat just as the words appeared on the screen. (**Disclaimer: I do not own Evan and Jaron or their song Crazy for This Girl.**) "She rolls the window down. And she, talks over the sound. Of the cars that pass us by. And I don't know why but she's changed my mind," he paused, taking a deep breath and stared at Sango.

As she smiled at him shyly he grew more confident and his voice became a little stronger. "Would you look at her? She looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know how I feel." Her smile grew into a grin and her eyes started watering as he sang, "And as she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured it out. I'm crazy for this girl, I'm crazy for this girl."

A few men got up on the stage, took the extra microphones, and joined in with Miroku. All of them were smiling at the girls they loved. It was so romantic that Kagome herself started tearing up along with Tanashi and Kaleshi. All the women were crying silently and hugging their men by the time the song ended.

Sango ran up onto the platform and jumped into Miroku's waiting embrace. Kagome looked around and what she laid her eyes on made her blood boil. Kikyo had somehow found her way into the castle and was hugging InuYasha like no tomorrow. The worst part was... she was looking directly at Kagome with a look of triumph and hate. It tore through Kagome's heart more than anything else she'd seen between them put together.

Her eyes started watering again but for a whole different reason. As the song switched over she climbed up on stage and sent the males and Sango scurrying off with one single glare. Even though tears coursed down her cheeks she was surprised to find her voice was strong as she sang... (**Disclaimer: I do not own Cascada or her song Miracle.**)

"Boy meets girl. You were my dream, my world. But I was blind. You cheated on me from behind," she sang from between clenched teeth, staring InuYasha right in the eyes the whole time. In fact, all eyes turned to the couple. Kikyo was oblivious and merely stared up at his face, smiling. InuYasha, however, looked ashamed and his face turned ten different shades of red. Everyone backed up within a radius of ten feet around them and merely glared.

Especially the males. The ones who'd been trying to get to know her all night. Kagome practically choked with happiness when she heard one of the females she'd made acquaintances with, Shiori, hiss at him, "How could you choose that wench over Kagome?! She's dead. Her body reeks of it. And yet you choose to hurt her," she pointed to Kagome singing, "over _that!" _

"So on, my own, I feel so all alone. Though I know, it's true," she paused, looking over to where the doors to the hall burst open and the Lords and Ladies entered quietly. Once she saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her she looked back at the screen with newfound courage and began singing again.

"I'm still in love with you. I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle, please let me be your girl! One day, you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!" She looked back at Sesshomaru's face to see that his eyes were curious, shocked, and full of rage. 'Oh no... He must think I meant InuYasha!'

Every other verse she sang though, he continued to stroll towards her. Just as she was finishing he stepped up onto the stage. Without looking, he reached over, took her hand from the microphone while also turning it away from them so nobody would overhear. "Why. Did. You. Choose. That. Song..." he growled from between clenched fangs. (A/n: Scary Sesshomaru act again... Runnn!)

Neither of them realized they were leaning their heads closer as Kagome muttered, "If you were thinking I was talking about InuYasha you're dead wrong..." "Then who were you talking about?" he whispered huskily, leaning closer with each word, not realizing he now held both her hands. All until a piercing scream came from the still open archway. "GET OFF MY MAN, YOU BITCH!"

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

There was that luscious smile of his, that I couldn't help but feel all jittery when he flashed it, again. He was leaning closer to me, too. I'm pretty sure I was doing the same only reaching up onto the tip of my toes. Then a screech that I knew too well, for the short amount of time that I'd heard it previously, erupted near the end of the hall. "GET OFF MY MAN, YOU BITCH!" I turned my head just as a figure threw themselves at me, tearing me from even Sesshomaru's grasp.

We both crashed to the floor with a huge boom, everyone gasping and running around the platform just as _Leiko _sat up atop my stomach and held her claws over my face with a look filled with hatred and malice on her own. I couldn't even scream, my voice had left me when I realized how closely Sesshomaru and I had been to kissing. 'I should have been expecting something like this to happen...' I thought, rolling my eyes, practically oblivious to the jealous demoness sitting on me.

What I was not expecting was when she brought her venom covered claws down upon my face. She lifted me up by my hair and held me there, watching as I winced but nothing more. She was obviously expecting me to scream out in pain. 'Yeah right... No pain she does to me right now could even mask the pain that I felt when I laid eyes upon InuYasha and Kikyo...' Leiko growled, getting impatient. My breath hitched in my throat as her fist flew up into my gut and, with the help of her claws, tore right through me and emerged through my lower back.

I could tell people were trying to help me, trying to rescue me. I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. A force field lay around us both, shielding us from the other guests, my friends, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked outraged and appalled. Leiko merely laughed hysterically and slipped her hand down my hair to my throat. She squeezed, piercing the fragile skin and slow trails of blood coursed down my neck and her arm.

Sesshomaru roared, or so I think. I couldn't tell. My world was fading, probably from the loss of blood of the previous wound she'd given me to the gut... She still wasn't satisfied with my wincing as she threw me through the force shield and I slammed all the way across the room, into a window, and outside. I don't know how far I dropped but that didn't matter. All's I knew was that I was probably going to die...

Or that's what I thought anyway. Apparently it was only a three foot drop and I landed softly on a bushel of flowers. To that I was grateful. But not the fact that I was still bleeding thoroughly, the venom in my veins was coursing through me, and Leiko was running at the window with the same speed she'd run to attack me. Sesshomaru and the guests all ran after her, outraged and worried. Sesshomaru, being the demon he is, sped quickly past her, spun around in front of me so fast that his kimono went into slow motion as it swished around his body, and put his hand on his sword handle.

That's all I remember as I passed out, exhausted, and dying...

* * *

Author's note: It isn't as long as I planned it would be but it's practically four am right now and I got more reviews than I thought I would so I'm just gonna say screw it with the longness and just post it up. The second part's coming up... Hope you guys liked it! I'll post more up soon. Promise.


	6. Karaoke and Deja Vu II

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: That's all I remember as I passed out, exhausted, and dying...

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the anime.**

(Author's note: I've decided I'm going to add two of my other best friends to the story. Abby is going to be played with Tanashi and Daphne with Kaleshi. They're so hilariously random, all the time, I swear. I hope they don't mind…)

Karaoke and Déjà Vu: Part Two

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I couldn't have guessed how long I'd been out for it. Something woke me up though, I knew that much. Otherwise I probably would've slept for hours. There was an odd feeling, like tension in the air. But that's not the only thing that woke me up. I felt hands feeling around my wounds and my senses told me there was another miko healer at the castle. She was obviously curing the hole in my gut.

I stirred, trying to sit myself up on my elbows but found hands on my shoulders holding me down sternly. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times in the bright lights of the castle window blocking out the face of the silhouette above me. "There, there, Kagome. Everything's going to be alright," a voice murmured from behind me. I recognized it as Tanashi's. I peered around and what I laid my eyes on made my blood run cold…

Off to the left of the group of healers and I was Sesshomaru. Guards were _trying, _and not succeeding, to refrain him from moving. I gasped as I realized they were trying to stop a transformation. His transformation to his true demon form. His eyes were growing redder with every minute and I watched in horror as he quickly lost control of himself. "He ordered us to heal you as quickly as possible and flee with you into the castle. That was before he lost control…" Tanashi informed me, with somber eyes, staring at the spectacle.

To the right, though, was Leiko and a few other people I didn't recognize. She was glaring right at me with hate filled eyes as her friends put some kind of chain around her neck and a jewel on it started to glow. She immediately calmed down in appearance. Her eyes, however, told me otherwise. She was battling with herself on the inside, the jewel encrusted chain around her neck, and the decision about whether or not to attack me or flee. That's all I needed to know as I stood, ignoring the pleas from the healers to just lie down. "No. I refuse to just lay here and let them hurt themselves…" I ground out, walking over to Leiko.

"Why do you despise me so? I was not going to kiss your "man". I don't even like him like that. We're just acquaintances and that's all we'll ever be. Got it?!" I screamed right in her face. This shocked her momentarily and then, with the speed she'd shown earlier, broke the jewel on the chain, brought her claws above her head, and struck me. I saw it coming though, I don't remember how, but I did and I just stood there and let her do it. That's what puzzled everyone else the most. But I was tired of running. I didn't even flinch. I knew I was probably going to die sooner or later in this era either by a mishap or bad luck.

Her claws came down upon my chest, directly over my heart, and pierced the skin there. Suddenly there was a roar from behind us both that stopped her in midstrike and made me turn around. Both of our eyes bulged and our mouths dropped as Sesshomaru threw the restrainers off him and started towards. His eyes had calmed down a little before, when he'd seen me get up, but now they were just swimming with fury and hurt. He was gazing directly towards Leiko. She whimpered as he stepped within one foot of touching her. My body acting of its own accord, I stepped in front of her as he reached his venomous claws back.

He paused, his snarl dying upon his lips, and looked a bit shocked. "You wench! Why don't you just move? Stop trying to be a hero. You'll never be one. You know that, don't you? Besides, he'd never even bother with the likes of you even if it _was _just "acquaintances"," I heard Leiko hiss from behind me. "Leiko!!" a male voice shouted from behind us all. "Leiko, sister, think of what you just said. You're right in front of _him. _He's in the middle of transforming and if you piss him off now he'll take your life." "So what?!" she screamed back at him, causing me to wince from the nasal tone.

But that had done it. That first comment from her had sent Sesshomaru over the edge. When I looked back at him he was trembling from trying to control himself. My breath hitched in my throat as I stepped up to him, our bodies just millimeters apart. I realized now what I had to do. I would have to face déjà vu. I reached up onto my tip toes, balancing myself by holding his shoulders. 'Dammit. Why'd he have to be so tall?...' I thought, my eyes partially closing. His claws dug into my arms as he tried to shove me away. 'He knows it's me…' I thought, smiling, closing my eyes all the way, and closing that last little space as our lips met.

'You guys are just friends. Hold it together, Kagome. You don't like him like that… or do you? No! Besides, even if you did, he'd reject you. It's not like… he'd ever love a foolish mortal. You're just doing this for everyone else's safety. Just keep kissing him and it should calm him down,' these thoughts raced through my mind as his lips quivered on my own. They were soft and cold, tender and tense. I realized then that I did think of him as a friend, not just an… acquaintance. He and I got along well. This feeling… is great… 'Oh no,' I thought. 'My world's starting to fade again. No…'

I slipped from his grasp and was falling to the ground when something caught me. I looked up warily. He was looking at me with concern, wonder, and admiration on his face as he helped me stand correctly. "Kagome," he whispered, looking worried. 'Heh, this is the first time I've ever seen him show emotion other than annoyance and rage…' I thought, smiling, swaying slightly where I stood. He kept his arm around my waist to steady me. "I'm glad it worked… I'm glad I didn't have to face déjà vu all over again for nothing… At least you didn't pierce my skin with your claws like… InuYasha...did," I whispered his name, yawning, and passing out in his embrace.

-Sesshomaru's P.O.V.-

Lords Raidon, Yasuo, Dai, and Ladies, Nyoko, Yutsuko, Iko, and I all traveled to the main study with Leiko trailing along behind us. As we entered, she paused in the doorway, and glanced back between everyone and myself. "I'm not in trouble... Are I?" she asked, giving an innocent pout. "Take a seat, Leiko," Raidon rumbled in his gruffy voice. She did so, not caring whether her ruined clothes ruined the seat in turn, and was silent. Nyoko stood, walked over to a table, pulled a drawer open, took a map out, and walked back over to the table at which they were all seated. She laid the map out across the table to reveal a blueprint of the castle. Dai looked over it, glancing up every so often at Leiko. "I suppose we could place her in my care... Right here shall be your room Leiko," he said in his smooth voice, half-smiling ironically.

I saw her release her breath that apparently she'd been holding in, hoping to God that she'd be able to stay. When Dai muttered that statement with an ironic half-smile I was grateful he didn't choose to place her under my care. I wouldn't be able to take it and I'd probably end up attacking her for being so... _so Leiko. _Almost two hours passed before we got everything settled down and I was to escort Leiko to her room then meet the others back in the study. I stood quickly, left the room, and began walking. I did not want this trip to last... Especially with her. She'd been after me since before my younger half-brother was concieved. As a child it had repulsed me. The want emanating off her aura was just... _sick. _My childhood friends had teased her for it.

Surprisingly she followed behind silently... That is, until we reached her room. I made to turn and leave when she caught onto the sleeve of my kimono. "What if I can't find my way back to the hall?" she asked, lowering her lashes over her eyes and looking up at me through them. "Follow your sense of smell. You should be good at that. After all you were _so _excellent at it when we were children," I didn't mean to say that much. I barely talked like that unless it was with my fellow Lords and their mates... '**Or Kagome,**' my beast growled out. Which was true. She had me practically talking like a blabbering idiot. It took all my willpower to not talk so much. Either way, after I said those things she released me with a hurt look in her eyes, stormed inside her room, and slammed her door with a, "Hmph!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked back to the study.

As we all returned to the hall we could hear singing. Not the actual droll tone of the musical instruments but _singing_! 'Wait a minute... I know that voice. That lovely, soft voice... My Kagome is singing!' I thought before I could stop myself. My eyes widened only a fraction as I realized I'd called her 'my' Kagome. I inhaled deeply and her scent held pain and deadness again... 'My half-brother,' I growled. Iko and Yutsuko burst into the hall, determined to find the possessor of the lovely voice. There she was, staring at my half-brother and..._Kikyo._ Everyone had formed a circle around the pair, glaring, and yelling at InuYasha about his reason for doing that to Kagome. I glanced back at her as we strolled in. She looked happy, happy that people were defending her.

"I'm still in love with you. I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me! I need a miracle, please let me be your girl! One day, you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!" she sang, looking directly at me now. The others stopped in the archway, but I continued. I wanted to find out why she was choosing my half-brother even when he chose Kikyo... Her eyes took on a pained, panicky look as I continued to stroll towards her. Just as she ended the song I walked up onto the platform. Putting my hand over hers, I lowered the microphone down away from our mouths, and pulled her hand away. All eyes were upon us now and she realized that, I saw, when she blushed furiously.

She kept eye contact with me, though. 'No matter how menacing I might look...' I thought, smirking inwardly. Again, with the lights, the music playing lightly in the background, the feeling of aloneness..., she looked beautiful. Stunning. And so much more. Again, my beast urged me to kiss her. To take her for myself so no other man could have her. And this time... I was listening. "Why. Did. You. Choose. That. Song..." I ground out, trying to control my feelings, at least until we _really were _alone. This caught her off guard for a few seconds until she whispered matter-of-factly, "If you were thinking I was talking about InuYasha you're dead wrong..." I was appalled. I was not expecting that answer from her. I hesitated before asking, leaning forward again, "Then who were you talking about?" '...I said that very... wolfishly...' I thought curiously.

A few mere inches and our lips would have touched, would have joined, at last... But no. That damned _Leiko_ had to interrupt by screaming from the entrance of the ballroom, "GET OFF MY MAN, YOU BITCH!" As the snarl erupted from her annoying face she launched herself with her well-known speed at Kagome. It was so quick that I couldn't respond. Couldn't pull Kagome away from her in time. She was pulled from my hold and landed on the floor with a huge, resounding, _THUD_. In moments Leiko was on top of her. She held her claws above her precious face... her flawless face. We all rushed to pull her from Kagome but found, to our dismay, that she had forced up a barrier.

She stood, pulling Kagome up with her by the hair. I saw Kagome wince once. But apparently, that was not to Leiko's liking as she growled, and pierced Kagome right in the gut. 'No! She has venomous claws_. No_... Why did it have to be her?!' these thoughts rushed through my mind as my eyes started to tint red. Before I knew what I was doing, I let out a huge, doggish roar, and I gripped Tokijin, ready to decapitate her. I heard Leiko laugh hysterically. She was obviously past any coherent thought. My beast was raging within me, trying to escape, trying to save Kagome from anything more that Leiko was to do to her... I wouldn't let it out though, because I knew, that if I did, anyone who got in my way I would kill...

Suddenly Leiko's hand shot down from Kagome's hair to her neck, holding her like that. Her claws pierced Kagome's skin and slow tricklets of blood trailed down her neck and onto her arm and hand. It just made my beast that much harder to control. 'Oh, Kami...' I thought, stumbling forward slightly, from the force raging within my body, trying to break loose. 'No!' I mentally scolded my beast. **'Why not?!?**' it growled back at me. 'If we lose control now we may destroy everyone we hold dear to us, including Rin... _Especially Rin. _If she sees me transform... She'll be repulsed by my very presense. My very name... I can't let her see that,' I lectured it, calming it down some, but not much.

I saw Kagome wince just once. Right before Leiko shot her through the force shield, into a window fifty yards away, and outside. Everyone started speeding to go to Kagome's side, to help her escape Leiko's wrath. Being the demon I am, I sped past them all, including Leiko. 'Good... She fell onto a flower bush.' I spun around, ready to face Leiko, as they all jumped out numerous windows. I glanced back behind me and saw Kagome staring at me with an odd look on her eyes right before she lost consciousness. I turned back around, pulling out Tokijin, and preparing to unleash the beast.

Leiko shot through first, trying to fly over my head, to reach Kagome, as she did I cut her arm. Blood spurted out, spattering onto the grass. She screamed out, landed a few feet away, and gripped her arm. I knew my eyes were turning into pink, to go slowly into red, which meant my transformation was not far off. I was planning it through as she started forwards. "You. Will. Be. MINE!!" she screeched as she took her sword out, launched herself at me, and attempted to slice through my other arm, paralyzing me. "I don't think so, Leiko," I mumbled quietly, blocking her attack easily.

This only angered her more. "My Lord, what do you wish for us to do?" a guard asked, panic filling his voice. I glanced over at him as he stood, with everyone else, besides Kagome's body. "Heal her. As soon as you finish take her into the castle. Do not come out until I come to get you... I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself," I informed him as my eyes got a shade redder. I looked back to Leiko to find her with pain in her face which was multiplied in her eyes. "Y-yes. At once, milord," a healer said, kneeling down with a few other nurses by Kagome's side. Leiko glared at Kagome and made to run at her with her claws outstretched just when her brother and a few other friends gripped her arms.

"No, Leiko. Calm down!" I heard her brother, Mamaro, murmur in her ear. His physical features were the same as Leiko's, probably inherited from their parents. Her friends all looked concerned as they stared from Kagome's body, to me, to Leiko again. They held onto her arms tightly. "The Hell I will! That wench deserves what she got. In fact, she deserves more! Now_, let me go_!!!" she growled at them, struggling. My eyes widened as the beast unleashed himself a bit more, my eyes turning a shade darker. The guards realized this quickly, rushing to my sides and grabbed a hold of my kimono. They shouted reassurances in at me, trying to calm me down as I struggled against all of them. "Let me go. Before I hurt you..." I ground out, my eyes turning darker by the second.

"We won't let you do this to yourself, Sesshomaru! Think of Kagome. Of _Rin_," came Dai's voice, the one I was most close to during my childhood, the one that helped me through the time of my father's death and after. I paused at this, but not just because of his words, but because I heard Tanashi murmur, "He ordered us to heal you as quickly as possible and flee with you into the castle. That was before he lost control..." I glanced over at the direction of her voice to see her sitting behind Kagome, propping her head up in her lap. Kagome was awake! 'So the healers fixed her wounds... at least partially,' I thought as the young girl stood, walked over to Leiko, disobeying the commands and requests to stay down, and got right up in her face.

"Why do you despise me so? I was not going to kiss your "man". I don't even like him like that. We're just acquaintances and that's all we'll ever be. Got it?!" I heard her shout at her, which stunned Leiko, for her eyes widened. Little did Kagome know that her words stung my "ego" as I heard her put it once. Suddenly the jewel encrusted chain upon Leiko's neck shattered, she lashed out, and struck Kagome's chest. It was strange...she did not move. Did not even wince as it happened. I saw the blood that spurted from the wound splatter upon Leiko's kimono sleeve. Finally, my beast was uncontained. I had let my guard down... I roared as I threw the guards off my body. I just sat back and let the thing direct me. I watched as I strolled forward, Kagome whirling around to face me. Just as I reached up to strike Leiko, who whimpered as I did so, Kagome stepped in front of my range.

A snarl that had been bubbling in my throat died on my lips as I saw her concerned but thoughtful expression. Her eyes... they glowed again; my eyes widened. Just when I was calming down, barely missing the verge of going into my true demonic form, Leiko had to ruin it, had to push me over. "You wench! Why don't you just move? Stop trying to be a hero. You'll never be one. You know that, don't you? Besides, he'd never even bother with the likes of you even if it _was _just "acquaintances"," she hissed from behind Kagome. 'No... I can't... I can't hurt her. Don't transform in front of her. You'll _kill her,_' I thought, trying to contain the rage. "Leiko!!" Mamaro whispered urgently from behind the two women. "Leiko, sister, think of what you just said. You're right in front of _him. _He's in the middle of transforming and if you piss him off now he'll take your life." "So what?!" The two siblings argued back and forth, and the onlookers looked just as perplexed as Kagome and I.

I realized I was trembling with rage, with trying to hold onto my sanity. Out of nowhere, Kagome walked right up to me. It caught _all_ of us off gaurd, I was sure. She grabbed a hold of my shoulders as she extended herself to her full heighth. Our lips met at the last second and it felt like Kamis were singing all around us. It was so... blissful. Her lips were so tender, warm, caring... It calmed my beast down but filled my body with a new desire. My eyes faded back into white as my claws gripped onto her arm. Not hard enough to pierce the fragile skin, just enough to control my shaking body. She was fading quickly, her new wound bleeding freely, and as she slipped to fall to the ground I caught her. She looked up at me, sleep-deprivation showing in her eyes. "Kagome," I whispered softly, not wanting to cause her worry. I stood her upright, but kept my hand around her waist as she swayed back and forth dangerously.

"I'm glad it worked… I'm glad I didn't have to face déjà vu all over again for nothing… At least you didn't pierce my skin with your claws like… InuYasha...did," she whispered, closing her eyes, and falling asleep peacefully in my embrace. My eyes softened immediately and I murmured so low nobody would hear, "I never would, _my dear Kagome..._"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it took a while to post this up. For that I'm sorry but every time I tried to work on it, like, fucking twenty minutes after it either my dad would get home and kick me off or it'd be my "bedtime". Damn... Anyway, I hope you like it. One of my best friends, Mary, gave me a very good idea to put up in the next chapter. I've decided I'll use it. Until then. Oh, and before I forget, I'm SO happy, I was browsing around, cause I was bored, I do that a lot when I'm bored, and I clicked the Stats thing and saw the hits that my story got. It's over 2200. I'm very happy about that. Thank you to my faithful reviewers, though. 


	7. Recuperation In More Ways Than One

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: "I'm glad it worked… I'm glad I didn't have to face déjà vu all over again for nothing… At least you didn't pierce my skin with your claws like… InuYasha...did," she whispered, closing her eyes, and falling asleep peacefully in my embrace. My eyes softened immediately and I murmured so low nobody would hear, "I never would, _my dear Kagome..._"

Recuperation (In More Ways Than One)

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character related to the anime.**

-Sesshomaru's P.O.V.-

"I'll kill my half-brother for not letting me check on her! I should've disposed of him long before that even. So he wouldn't have caused Kagome so much pain, dammit!" I growled, walking out of the main study with my childhood friend Dai. Dai merely chuckled, shook his head lightly, and responded, "They _do _travel together. He's just protecting her from any more harm that may come to her. As for Leiko..."

Clenching my fists, my harsh gaze turned from the floor to his complicated expression. "Uh...Let's drop that topic for now, shall we? I'll discuss it later with the others." "Good decision," I murmured, walking quicker and left him standing outside his personal study. I started thinking to myself, my face taking on the cold mask it usually assumed, and, looked around after a few minutes; I found that I'd strolled into the gardens.

I inwardly sighed, and walked over to a koi pond. Sitting on the lush green grass, staring moodily at the clear waters, I pondered whether I made the right choice in deciding to attend this festival. I sat there for what seemed to me like hours, but was only a few seconds before my thoughts drifted to Kagome. Her health condition. Her emotional status... Whether she would remember the kiss after such a complicated level of stress. Plus she'd been unconscious and unresponsive for three days. The festival had continued.

Sango, Tanashi, and Kaleshi all gave karaoke lessons in Kagome's absence, though most males requested their opinions on her health. Strangely, it made my blood boil. And I often found myself fingering my lips where the feeling of hers still lasted. The warmth, the kindness. After I had fallen into a light sleep after she was wounded, my half-brother refusing to let me sleep in her room, I had an..._interesting_ dream _involving_ her.

Little Rin had found the karaoke contraption to her liking, and was currently learning to sing a song called _Say Ok _by a young girl from Kagome's era named Vanessa Hudgens. (A/n: **Disclaimer: I don't own Vanessa Hudgens or her song Say Ok. **I don't know about you guys but _I _think Rin would be into music like hers. You can give me your opinion on the matter if you wish and I'll think about changing it.) A small smile graced my lips as a recent memory flooded my mind.

_Flashback_

Rin was twirling around the stage as the music played. Sango and Kaleshi were giggling and Tanashi was trying to hand Rin a microphone. She then proceeded in rolling her eyes as the little girl wouldn't take it and a game of "You Can't Catch Me" ensued. After a few minutes Rin took the microphone, her face turning serious, and sang in her lovely, light voice, "You are fine. You are sweet, but I'm still a bit naïve with my heart."

By the end of the song, Rin's cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily, and they all became quiet before breaking out into fits of laughter and cheers. Rin laughed along, bowing, and she turned to wave to me with a huge grin crossing her features. I smiled slightly, and clapped enthusiastically. She ran up to me, jumping into my lap, surprising me by hugging me closely. I hesitated before hugging her back tightly. "Good job, Rin," I murmured into her hair.

_End Flashback_

Kagome had somehow brought out my emotions all within a few days. Two nights ago while InuYasha was down at dinner, I had entered her room and watched her for a while. Thoughts about how she could be so kind, so innocent, and yet still survive with my half-brother amazed me. Then something incredible happened. She turned around in her sleep, now facing me, and I heard her murmur, "Oh, Sesshomaru." My jaw had dropped and my eyes had widened. For a moment I thought she'd woken up, so I rushed to her side. Taking her hand, I gazed down at her small, perfect face, concerned.

She had merely continued sleeping, her mouth slightly parted. I longed very much to meet her lips with mine just once more. As I was leaning in, I heard InuYasha coming from down the hallway, and, sighing, I left to her balcony. Hiding from view I watched as he entered and sat down in the opposite chair, merely watching her as I had done with a bored expression. I scowled darkly, wanting to rip his eyes out. I restrained myself from barging in and killing him and jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground below smoothly.

Snapping out of my reverie I looked to my left sharply as I heard somebody approach. I resisted the urge to repeat the gesture Kagome had executed a few days ago when Jaken appeared through the brush, disgruntled and hat askew. "Milord! Something has happened!" he nearly shouted, falling over as I stood up. "What is it?" I asked quickly, assuming it had something to do with Kagome. "It's Kagome! She woke up a few hours ago but now she has disappeared. Sango, Kaleshi, and Tanashi had decided to go down to the kitchens and bring her some food, but when they returned she was gone!

The most highly skilled trackers of the guests and guards have all tried to locate her but they've all failed. They cannot even sense her aura!" "And what of Leiko? Has she been spotted any today?" "No, Lord Sesshomaru." My worst suspicions had been confirmed. I did not respond, but instead walked off, quickly. Practically running through the halls I arrived at Kagome's room at last. Rushing in, I strode over to her bed, picked up one of her pillows, and put it to my nose. I rarely used this power; in fact, nobody other than Dai had seen me use it. I inhaled deeply, my beast recognizing the scent and storing it to memory.

My beast unleashed himself, my eyes tinting blood red, and I was suddenly on the prowl. Yes...I smelled Kagome here now. She got up, paced around the room, redressing, she sprayed some unknown perfume smelling fragrance on herself, throwing everyone else off, and exited her room. I followed that scent all the way down to the Eastern ballrooms. She entered various ballrooms, pacing the room, and then exited only to reenter another room. This confused my beast some, and after some persuading, continued with the search.

Coming across another hallway of deserted ballrooms, my beast caught the unusual scent Kagome had covered herself with. Strolling to the very last door, I stopped short when I heard soft pitter patters of bare feet, and soft music playing in the background. I closed my eyes shut and inhaled deeply. Opening them, I smiled, opened the door ever so slightly and peered inside. (**Disclaimer: I do not own Michelle Branch or her song All You Wanted**.) "So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody to care..." I heard Kagome sing lightly, where she was waltzing, holding her arms around an imaginary form, with her eyes closed, a small smile gracing her lips.

Her hair was let down into a simple, low ponytail, flowing freely at her shoulders. She hadn't dressed her face up with any make-up. It wasn't as though she needed any. The way the sunlight bounced off her pale skin... She had just thrown on a simple kimono. The color was that of a plain, light gray. The obi colored a dark orange with purple bat like forms dotted here and there. It was obviously a kimono from her time, for it was foreign to me. She had midnight black fingerless gloves on, her nails painted a silvery white. Her socks matched the color of her gloves, coming to her ankles. 'Also objects from her own time...' I thought, stunned by her simple beauty as she danced around the large room.

I opened the door fully, silently. I walked up behind her as she turned her back to me, her front facing the wide windows that made up ¾ of the far wall. As she turned back around, I placed my only arm around her waist. '_This _is one of the disadvantages of not having two arms...' I thought, inwardly growling. She gasped, her eyes snapping open, and looked up at me, relief showing in her eyes. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered, her arms snaking around my waist, as she snuggled her head against my chest, sighing contently.

"Should you not be resting? You have the whole castle searching for you, you know?" I inquired, lifting her lightly, and setting her back down, her feet covering my own. I started to dance around in circles to her low, soothing music, her legs moving with my own. "I know I should be resting...but my wounds do not hurt so much anymore. It's been three days after all. And, yes, I do know. I threw them all off though by using my newest perfume," she murmured the last part smugly. I chuckled, holding her tighter, and we both exhaled happily in unison.

Suddenly, she looked up at me, resting her chin where her forehead was a few seconds before, with a thoughtful expression crossing her features. "Sesshomaru...Have you ever heard of the holiday called Halloween?" I looked down at her, my eyebrow shooting up, and I smirked down at her. "Is this Halloween you speak of the reason for your attire?" "Mhm," she mumbled, nestling her head back in its previous position. Her small response made me laugh out, squeezing her. I had not acted like this since the times my mother was still alive. It felt good, laughing and smiling more often. Though the unused muscles in my face were sore from doing so. "No, I do not know it," I said, resting my face on the top of her head, her hair muffling part of my speech. I inhaled deeply, her hair was the only thing she didn't spray with the strange smell.

She laughed her tinkling laughter and began to explain it to me. "Well, it's a holiday where everybody dresses up as _anything _they want to be. Some costumes are scary, the teenagers and adults wear costumes like that to scare the young children. It's also a holiday where you get free candy. You just go up and knock on somebody's door. They open it, you tell them a joke, they give you candy, and you both say, "Happy Halloween!" to each other and you move on to the next house. It's just another holiday to bring families closer together...but it's my favorite." "What would you dress up as?" I inquired before I had time to think the question through. "Uh...I'm not sure. I've not celebrated it since before I fell through the Bone Eater's Well..." she trailed off, deep in thought.

I did not feel like moving other than the gentle sway we'd both taken upon ourselves. However, I could hear Dai, Jaken, and other numerous people calling our names. I inhaled again, this time away from Kagome's intoxicating scent, and I could smell lunch being put together. "Hm...It would appear that, unfortunately, lunch has been prepared. The others are probably worried about you," I informed her regretfully. She looked up at me, and I swore there was a mischievous glint in those pools of brown. Her eyes also sparkled with that same glow I'd seen very few times before I'd gotten to know her. It made my heart swell and she murmured, standing on her tip toes, "Thank you, Sesshomaru," She closed her eyes and placed a passionate kiss upon my lips. Her lips were sweet, warm, caring... The lips I remembered from three days ago, the lips I longed to feel again in those past three days. Therefore, I could not help myself when I asked permission into her mouth by licking her lips. She parted hers ever so slightly and I entered cautiously, not wanting to surprise her. Afterwards, both our tongues battled for dominance. In the end she won out though, I was too mesmerized by her even sweeter tasting mouth to concentrate.

We parted simultaneously; thank the Kamis that we did, because just a minute after that InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Dai burst into the room, with looks of relief on all their faces...except one. InuYasha walked right up to me, growling, and stuck his finger right between my eyes. I merely looked down at him with a look of amusement on my face as he shouted, "Why the Hell are you in here with Kagome?! Don't you know she should be in bed, dammit! And why is your smell on her? DID YOU _TOUCH_ HER!?" Kagome and I exchanged glances and just burst out laughing. Laughing that I couldn't control any longer, not with her around, not with her bubbling happiness back. They all looked at me, except Kagome that is, like I'd gone mental. Perhaps I had; I did not care at the moment though. I was practically falling onto my knees from laughing so hard. Dai was looking at me with wide-eyes as he muttered, "I've not seen you laugh this hard since...well, over centuries ago, Sessho." My eyes were starting to water and I shook my head, trying to clear them, and stood up, helping Kagome stand, too.

Clearing my throat, finally getting my hysterics in control, I said with a serious face, "I know, but the expresson of murder on my pitiful half-brother's face was priceless. Especially with that tone. I could not contain my laughter any longer. Others in this room are just bubbling with it." I pointedly glanced at Kagome, who smiled with a faint blush coming onto her already rosy cheeks. "Yes, well...lunch is ready. Let's go eat, shall we? We must also put everyone's worries to rest," Dai murmured, exiting the room, trying to conceal a large grin. Sango and Miroku, hand in hand, walked out, looking back and their faces, also, held the same identical grin. Kagome rushed around the room, gathering her boombox, her album of CDs, and strolled back to my side. I smiled briefly, and exited the room at a slow pace for her to keep up with. InuYasha was following behind us, I saw when I glanced back, with a dark look on his face. He caught my glance and growled lowly, too low for Kagome to hear. I merely chuckled, took Kagome's things, and informed her to go catch up with the demon slayer and monk. She did just that, with a huge smile on her face, thanked me, running off.

A few thirty minutes later, after much explaining, more announcements, and apologies, we were all sitting at a big table. The occupants were Kagome, Dai, Raidon, Yasuo, Nyoko, Yutsuko, Iku, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, InuYasha, Tanashi, Kaleshi, Hikiro, Paion, and myself. (A/n: What a big table... but I couldn't exclude any of them. They're so awesome, or they shall be... I'm not sure who Hikiro and Paion might be from my actual friends. I'll think about it though. :D ) The ladies were all whispering excitedly, glancing every so often at Dai, Raiden, Yasuo, and me. It made us nervous, and Raidon kept asking them, "What the Hell are you girls giggling about?!" Later, as everyone was getting up, stretching, going outside to the many entertainments, Iku came up to _me _of all people. She asked shyly, "Lord Sesshomaru, we were wondering, since you are the most strict, if it would be okay if us ladies set up our own entertainment in a few nights?" I blinked, stunned, and just nodded, dumbfounded. The girls all squealed, ran up, and actually _hugged _me. 'Damn. I must be going soft...' I thought, patting them all on their backs.

They all rushed outside, to the gardens, and we all followed, curious. As we all entered a circular clearing with various types of flowers and shady trees, the ladies, Shippo, and Rin all rushed around (A/n: Anime style, eh? I can picture that.). They kept informing Kagome numbers, which I assumed were measurements, and then sat against a large willow, and looked over the numbers Kagome had recorded down on a sheet of paper. Dai and I exchanged worried glances; maybe I had agreed to a horribly bad thing. Rin stood up, ran over to me, tugged on my kimono sleeve, and asked in an innocent voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you know how many people there are here at the festival?" I looked up sharply to where all the girls were _pretending _(and not succeeding) to look inconspicuous, and then glanced to Dai. He merely shrugged, nodded his head, and went back to peering at the ladies with one eyebrow raised. "Hm... On the day of the guests' arrivals, we counted about 255 people," I paused, kneeling down, and looked into her eyes calmly. "Why is it that you want to know?" She gulped, suddenly looking nervous, glanced back at the ladies and Shippo, and murmured, "Uh, no reason. Thank you, my Lord!"

She quickly ran away, before I had time to even think about snatching her back, and whispered the number into Kagome's and Sango's ears. They shrugged, Kagome scrawling the number down, and caught our looks. They merely smiled sweetly, stuck their hands up and wiggled their fingers at us. Directly after that they dropped their hands and went back to their business. "Well, it would appear that we won't be getting any answers from them. So, I suppose we'll just have to find out when they decide to...do whatever it is they're doing," Raidon muttered, walking off, back into the castle. Yasuo followed after him, yelling for him to wait up. I remained behind with Dai, though, and he gestured for me to follow. Leading me away, we strolled across a bridge, and stopped in the middle. He leaned over, crossing his arms and placing them on the railing. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, and then continued, "what were you and Kagome doing in that empty ballroom?" As he finished the question one of his eyebrows shot up and he had a knowing smirk on his mouth.

"We were _just _dancing. That was all that occurred," I ground out. "Sure, that's why as we neared the rooms both your auras were spiked. That's why _your _scent is on _her _lips and _hers _on _yours_," he teased, grinning broadly now. I growled at him, and attempted walking away when he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. "I'm just kidding. She's an extraordinary young lady. She's managed to do something nobody has been able to do in generations," he trailed off, looking down into the water. I glanced at him sharply, and inquired nonchalantly, "And just what is it that she's managed to do?" "She's managed to bring out the child in you. She's brought out the playful side of you. She's melted your old, cold heart of stone in just a matter of _days_," he said, now fully serious. My eyes widened in realization as his words hit me and my beast informed me, "...**He's right, you know**." He continued when he saw that I wasn't going to respond anytime soon. "Not even _I _could do that and just look, we're childhood friends. She's very special, there's something about her..." I merely nodded, sighing, and grabbed a hold of the railing with my one hand. "Thanks, Dai," I murmured, looking down to the water.

Dai spun around, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. "Did you _actually _just say that to me, Sessho?!" he inquired, eyes panicky. I chuckled, my eyes closing partially, and looked up at the clouds that were passing overhead. "Sessho, it's no laughing matter. You've _never _thanked anyone!" I glared at him and growling, muttered, "If you keep calling me Sessho..." "I'm teasing, Sessho..." "I know! It gets on my nerves though!" "Exactly! Why do you think I use that term? For my best interests? Hell, no." I sighed deeply, turned, and walked down off the bridge, and started towards the castle. He ran after me, yelling, "Hey! Wait up, Sessho!" I laughed, running now, and as I reached the entrance, got inside, I turned around and shut the door in his face. He just gave me a hard look and gestured that he was going to kill me later. I laughed, ran off, and headed towards my room. I heard his footsteps behind mine, but I knew he was just heading towards his own room as well. 'How could such a young girl change me as Dai noted? She's such an innocent young girl, too. Kami knows how she put up with my insolent half-brother...' I mused. "What're you doing, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's voice cut into my thinking. I snapped out of it, looked down at him, and rose one eyebrow, silently questioning what he was talking about.

"Why do you have your fingers upon your lips? And why is your face so soft often now?" he inquired, staring at me like I was a lunatic. I realized then, sheepishly, that I had been touching my lips again as I was thinking of Kagome. I quickly pulled my hand away, put on a hard, cold look, and stated, "Do not question my motives, Jaken." With that said, I stormed off "angrily" and reached my room in a matter of minutes. I rushed inside, closing the door, and locking it. I sighed heavily, thinking, 'What have you done to me, Kagome?...'

* * *

Posting up the next chapter soon! It'll be from Kagome's point of view, obviously. I just felt that I needed to get something out to you guys. I've been really busy. My mind has wandered during school and I daydream, therefore, if the story's good enough, I start working on it more, writing it and stuff. Well there's like three stories going on now that I've got. Only two main ones... But I'm so happy, my hits have gone up to over 3400. :D But, yeah... So. I'll be working on Kagome's point of view now, and then probably the normal point of view, and I'll TRY, and get the Halloween party chapter out in time for Halloween. I need your guys' opinions though. Do you think Kagome would look good in a Kandy Corn costume, like I do? That's what I think she should be for the story. If you guys have other options please inform me of them. 

Hope you like the chapter. I'll post up ASAP.

* * *

Okay, well, this is just an add-on, but anyway... Yesterday, I grew bored after school, so with nothing to do, I started to...doodle. I doodled what Kagome would look like as a "Kandy Korn Witch". I think it turned out pretty good as a doodle. I mean, Kagome doesn't look that much like Kagome, but, yeah. I'm gonna try and see if my friend Abby could scan it up online (because my father has yet to hook up the new scanner or printer x.x;) and I'd probably put it up on my deviant, photobucket, myspace, bebo, etc. That whole thing. But anyway. My hits have now passed 4000! Yay. :D 


	8. Recuperation II

Recuperation (In More Ways Than One...) Part 2

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I scrunched my eyes partially closed, but still open, and blocked the sunlight, streaming in through my window, with one of my pale hands. Sitting up, I winced and gasped as a throbbing pain started in my gut, chest, and throat. I heard a growl from across the room and my eyes widened as I laid eyes upon InuYasha. "What...what're you doing here?" I groaned, rubbing my eye. "Feh! As if I'd even _want _to be here, but I _refuse _to let Sesshomaru watch over you," he ground out.

(A/n: If I were to draw this scene, Kagome would have had an anime sweat drop.)

"Where is he? Why won't you let me see him? How long have I been unconscious?!" I screamed at him. Sango ran into the room with Shippo on her shoulder, Tanashi and Kaleshi not far behind. "What's happening?" Sango inquired, looking around. I merely raised my hand and pointed to InuYasha. He was just sitting there, one eye twitching, and jaw dropped. "Hmph! InuYasha, out! Oh, and did you know? That expression on you makes you look like an even _bigger _dumby!" Shippo mumbled, pointing towards the door. "Why, you little bastard! GET BACK HERE!" InuYasha yelled, running out the door, down the corridor after Shippo.

I rolled my eyes, sighed, pulled a pillow out from under me, and put it back against the headrest, laying my head back. Sango, Tanashi, and Kaleshi hurried over and sat, forming a small circle around me as I just stared at the ceiling. "So... What was Sesshomaru whispering to you when you passed out?" Sango whispered excitedly. "What do you mean?" I asked, still staring at the ceiling. The moment she asked that, though, my heart rate sped up. "He mumbled something when he picked you up gently and carried you back to your room." "_And_, he wouldn't leave your side. That is, until InuYasha got in the room before he did and told him to fuck off," Kaleshi added, glaring darkly at the wall.

"He did what?!" I inquired wildly, sitting up, wincing and laying back again, holding my stomach gently. To my embarrassment, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed, looked up at their smiling faces, and I was immediately confused. "We'll go get you some lunch!!" They got up together; making sure it was okay if I was left alone, and, after a few glances back at me, left the room. I got up slowly, cautiously; strolling around my room, I picked up my yellow backpack, heaving it onto my bed.

Wincing, I gripped the bedpost railing, steadying myself. I looked down at my stomach, begging the wound to just be gone. I gasped when I felt a tingling sensation sweep over my wounds, then...bliss. I lifted my pajama top up, peering down. My eyes widened as I saw the remainders of my wounds vanish. It still hurt, but at least I knew I wouldn't risk bleeding. 'My miko abilities...but I don't remember them being _this_ powerful! Maybe...I'm stronger than I thought I was,' I thought, as the pain numbed down to a simple sting.

I picked through my pack, searching... 'Aha!' I thought smugly, pulling out a light gray kimono, followed by an orange obi with purple bats dotting it. I walked over to one of the desks, pulling open a drawer; I gently lifted a crystalline bottle of a rich purple hue. I opened the cap, holding it up to my nose, I inhaled deeply. A sweet intoxicating scent entered my senses; it smelled a lot like lavender, except with a hint of vanilla. (A/n: I don't know what your opinions are on Mr. Higurashi being alive and all, but I'm keeping him alive in this story, just on a business trip. It's painful not having a father. Not that I would know, but a few of some of my best friends lost their fathers. I think their lives would be really different if they were still with them.)

It had been a gift from my father for my sixteenth birthday. He'd sent it from America, overseas, where he had been for over half of my childhood on a business trip. After seeing my brother, Sota, being born, his bosses had shipped him off. It had broken my mother's heart, but she had to stay strong for my brother and me. My grandfather had helped her do that. As did Sota and I, our love, being together... We had pulled through. Thoughts of my father and his missing presence brought stinging tears to my eyes. I quickly changed my thoughts to other matters...such as Sesshomaru. Were what my friends told me true? That he had tried staying by my side during my recuperation period? Anger swelled inside of me at the thought of InuYasha telling Sesshomaru to leave me alone. What if... I cracked up laughing at the thought of Sesshomaru _ever_ taking orders from InuYasha.

Dressing into the kimono, putting my hair up into a low ponytail, I sprayed the unused perfume everywhere, except my hair. I didn't want to spend hours trying to wash the smell, no matter how sweet, out of my ebony locks. I headed over to the other dresser, sat on the small, cushioned stool, and pulled open another drawer. Pulling out a bottle of silvery liquid, I twisted out the cap, proceeding in painting my nails the beautiful color. I shut the drawer, opening the one underneath it, and pulled out a pair of midnight black fingerless gloves. I pulled them on, careful to not mess the fingernail polish up. Closing the drawer, I kneeled over, pulling on my two matching black ankle socks.

I stood, gathering my CD player and album of CDs, and crossed the room, opening the door silently. Seeing as nobody was around, I stepped out, closing the door quietly behind me, and began my trek. I wandered around aimlessly, hoping to Kami that I'd find a nice, quiet, secluded place. Maybe 15 minutes later, I came across the Eastern ballrooms. 'Now to find the perfect one...' I thought triumphantly. I examined _every _single room...except one.

Holding my breath, I nudged open the door; my jaw dropped as I stood there, gaping, and I had to tighten my grip on my things to refrain from dropping them. The plain empty room was...breathtaking, to say the least. The far wall was covered in glass, sunlight streaming through. It looked brand new, but the unuse of the door said it hadn't been touched in decades. Setting my things down, I crossed to the center of the room, my padded feet making little noise. I strode back over to my boombox, kneeling in front of it, and pushed the play button. (**Disclaimer: I do not own Linkin' Park or their song In the End.**)

(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I sighed happily, holding my arms out in the form of a waltz, and began twirling around. I lost myself doing my favorite pastime; my soft voice filled the room as I sang along with the music. I could sense everyone's distress and I knew they were searching for me, but this was just so much more enjoyable. I wasn't even hungry anymore, not like I thought I was anyway. "So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody to care..." I sang lightly, in tune with the rhythm as I turned to face the window wall. I turned back around quickly, and just as quickly someone wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against their chest.

I looked up into topaz eyes, surprised and content at the same time, and whispered, closing my eyes, "Sesshomaru..." I wrapped my small arms around his waist, resting my face against his chest, I sighed contently. He waited a few moments before speaking. "Should you not be resting? You have the whole castle searching for you, you know?" he questioned me, suddenly lifting me off my feet, setting me back down, my small feet covering his own large ones. He started to dance around the room smoothly, gently. "I know I should be resting...but my wounds do not hurt so much anymore. It's been three days after all. And, yes, I do know. I threw them all off though by using my newest perfume," I told him, the sound of smugness in my voice, and I couldn't help but smirk into his kimono.

A soft chuckle was his response, his arm squeezing my body against his tightly, and we both exhaled happily in unison. Suddenly, a thought shot into my mind, and I wanted to see if it were true or not. So, looking up sharply, bringing my chin to rest on his chest where my face once was, I asked, "Sesshomaru...Have you ever heard of the holiday called Halloween?" I wanted to giggle at his puzzled expression as his eyebrow shot up and a slow smirk crossed his features. "Is this Halloween you speak of the reason for your attire?" he asked me slowly, laughing gently. I merely snuggled my head back into its previous position and replied, "Mhm." He laughed out, a wolfish sound I'd not heard from him ever before, holding me tighter to his body.

"No, I do not know it," he murmured, resting his face on the top of my head. His warm breath tickled my senses, sending small shivers down my spine. I felt him inhale deeply and exhale the same; I laughed out delightedly, thinking it was silly that his era had not heard of it. I decided to take pity on him and explained the basic idea of it all. "Well, it's a holiday where everybody dresses up as _anything _they want to be. Some costumes are scary, the teenagers and adults wear costumes like that to scare the young children. It's also a holiday where you get free candy. You just go up and knock on somebody's door. They open it, you tell them a joke, they give you candy, and you both say, "Happy Halloween!" to each other and you move on to the next house. It's just another holiday to bring families closer together...but it's my favorite." "What would you dress up as?" he breathed into my ear, lowering his mouth oh so close.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I've not celebrated it since before I fell through the Bone Eater's Well..." I floundered for some answer, to not look more like a fool than I already was. I trailed off, thinking of what I had been before that fateful day. "Hm...It would appear that, unfortunately, lunch has been prepared. The others are probably worried about you," he whispered to me, with a hint of regret in his silky voice. My heart swelled at the tone; 'Does he care for me, even as a friend?' I thought, looking up at him. Even if it was just friendship that he valued from me, it was enough for now. I reached up, standing on my tiptoes, and murmured, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." I closed the distance, meething his lips with my own in a passionate, tender kiss. A few minutes into it and I felt his warm tongue sliding across my lips, asking for permission. I supplied by opening up slightly and his tongue slid into my mouth slowly. My mouth acting of its own accord, it opened wider, and my tongue slid into his. The taste of his mouth was unexpected; it tasted... I couldn't begin to name the combination of the flavors.

Regretfully the kiss didn't last much longer for we both needed oxygen. We broke apart abruptly and I stepped off his feet, away from him, staring into his eyes as we tried getting our breathing into control. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Dai rushed into the room, relief showing in their eyes as well as on their faces. InuYasha's, however, showed fury and hatred as he stomped across the room, none too graciously, to end up in Sesshomaru's face. He stuck his finger in between his older brother's eyes and shouted at him angrily, "Why the Hell are you in here with Kagome?! Don't you know she should be in bed, dammit! And why is your smell on her? DID YOU _TOUCH_ HER!?" Sesshomaru's eyes, however, showed amusement and laughter. Our eyes met as we both burst out into laughter, and I found, that his was soothing, calming to the soul. 'He should laugh more often...' I thought to myself, both of us falling to the floor onto our knees.

Dai was gaping at Sesshomaru as he muttered quietly, "I've not seen you laugh this hard since...well, over centuries ago, Sessho." Was this true? Had he not laughed in generations? I glanced over at him, my laughter not showing any cease, and saw that Sesshomaru had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. He shook his head just then, stood slowly, strode over to me, and helped me to my feet as well. He cleared his throat, getting his hysterics into control, and responded with a serious face, "I know, but the expresson of murder on my pitiful half-brother's face was priceless. Especially with that tone. I could not contain my laughter any longer. Others in this room are just bubbling with it." He glanced at me meaningfully and I couldn't help but blush and smile shamelessly. "Yes, well...lunch is ready. Let's go eat, shall we? We must also put everyone's worries to rest," Dai murmured, exiting the room, trying to conceal a large grin. Sango and Miroku, hand in hand, walked out, looking back and their faces, also, held the same identical grin.

I rushed around the room, gathering my album, CD player, and walked back to Sesshomaru's side. I glanced back at the area we had _really _had our first kiss in; I would remember that moment always, I would treasure this room, and I would never forget it. We exited the room, InuYasha trailing behind us, and followed Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru leaned down next to my head, whispering into my ear, "Go catch up with your friends. I'll take your things to your room," and I did just that, running up to my friends, laughing at their looks of momentary surprise. "What were you doing all afternoon, Kagome?" Sango questioned, quirking one eyebrow and smiling at me. "Oh, just listening to music and getting a little dancing done," I replied defensively, a slow blush appearing on my cheeks, and I glanced down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

The group separated as Sesshomaru and Dai proceeded to put my things into my room. The rest of us met up with Shippo, Rin, Jaken(who had become accustomed to following the pair of young children around), Tanashi, and Kaleshi and entered the hall for lunch and a briefing on today's activities. Taking a seat between Tanashi and Iku, I got a piece of paper and pencil from a small bag Shippo had taken with Rin and himself. Glancing between the ladies and Shippo I bent over the table to whisper, "What would you guys say to a Halloween celebration? With music and food and dancing?" Their eyes widened immediately and smiles crossed their features. "Yes!" they whispered back excitedly, some clapping their hands together happily. "Okay, here's what we gotta do..." I just finished when Dai and Sesshomaru took their seats next to us after making the announcements. We kept giggling at the thought of what we were going to prepare. Raidon repeatedly kept questioning, "What the Hell are you girls giggling about?!" which just sent us into more giggling fits.

Afterwards, everyone dispersed to their own entertainments. They featured archery, horseback riding, and hunting this day. We all exited to the gardens however, and the men followed behind. Every lady and Shippo were rushing about, taking measurements and shouting them out to me. Afterwards, we all sat under a giant cherry blossom tree and I turned to Rin. "Do you think you could get the estimation of how many guests are here from Sesshomaru, Rin?" I asked, smiling. She beamed, nodded, and got up, running to where he and Dai stood. I smirked as I saw Sesshomaru and Dai exchange glances and then look over here. We all took on innocent expressions and waved to them, smiling brightly. We immediately dropped our hands and got serious, looking at each other smugly as Rin ran back from Sesshomaru. "He said about 255 guests, Kagome-chan," she informed us. I shrugged, scribbled the number down under the messy scrawling, "Guests-" and thought about what kind of treats to get for the girls while I went back to my own time to get an outfit.

Then an idea sparked in my mind just as Sesshomaru and Dai walked away over a bridge and continued a different conversation. "I wonder if the Well would let you guys cross over to my time..." I wondered aloud, chewing on the eraser of the pencil. "What was that, Kagome?" Nyoko questioned, braiding flowers into Rin's hair. "Well, I'm not from this era. I use a Well to cross over to my own time and this era and I was wondering if the Well would allow you guys to come with me. Then I'd be able to get you guys costumes..." I explained with a puzzled expression, standing up and putting the paper and pencil into Shippo's pack as Sesshomaru ran into the castle, shutting the door into Dai's face. Dai made a crude gesture, causing Sesshomaru to laugh and run off. I giggled and shook my head, thinking, '...Every demon I come across acts like a human afterwards. It's amusing, but odd.'

"Well, there's only one way to find out whether or not my theory would work. Sango, do you think Kilala would be able to hold some of them?" I inquired, stretching as the others followed suit, standing up. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she could hold about four of us. The others would have to run, or maybe we could get Hachi to carry us all over to the Bone-Eater's Well?" she suggested Miroku's furry raccoon assisstant. "Well, I don't know if we could signal Hachi to come..." I trailed off, concentration etching my features. "Kagome! Sango! I could get Ah-Un for you. He could probably hold 5 people as well!" Rin squealed, happy to be of use, smiling. "That could work. So, Kilala and Ah-Un... Tanashi, Kaleshi, Sango, Nyoko, and Shippo on Kilala. Iku, Yatsuko, Rin, and myself on Ah-Un. There, it's settled. We'll leave tonight," they all nodded, beaming at me, and went to prepare for what was to follow. Sango and I lingered in the gardens and we ventured over to another sakura tree which was located near a koi pond. We knelt, side-by-side, and looked from the koi pond to the cloudy blue sky above.

"Hey, Sango... How is your and Miroku's relationship going?" I asked, wiggling my fingers in her face to snap her out of her thoughtful trance. A deep blush appeared on my friend's cheeks as she coughed uncomfortably, trying to come up with a suitable answer. I laughed at her silly expression and patted her on the back. She replied, "Well, it's not like _that _stuff's happening. Not yet. But I dunno... I mean, we've shared a few heated kisses recently, mostly in his room..." My jaw dropped and I shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me you were sneaking into his room? Aw, that's so romantic!" She smiled tentatively, shrugging, and nodded once in agreement. "I guess." "Oh, c'mon! You've been wanting this and _more _to happen for a long time! This festival's the perfect time!" "Whatever you say, Kags. Let's go get ready for our adventure tonight," she walked away and I ran up to walk beside her and we playfully nudged each other with our shoulders. 'I love this era...' I thought, grinning hugely up at the sky.

* * *

Woohoo, my friend, sesshyluvsjc (JC), posted up her second chapter to her new story! Yays. So I'm wondering... what should Sesshomaru be for Halloween? -Evil grin- You know, I'm gonna have Kagome go back to the modern era and get him a costume, and I want it to be FUNNY. Mary and I have thought about giving him a bunny suit. Only he doesn't realize what it is until he walks outside, with it on, and everyone starts bursting into laughter... We started thinking of the scenario, and yeah, thought it'd go something like this, so he just realized it, "KAGOME!!!!" "-Serving punch- Uh...Oops! Gotta go! Eep!" xD So tell me what you think of that. Or any other funny things. Thank you.

* * *

Sorry about the slowness. I'm getting lazy but I'll definitely be working on the next chapter. Which, involves the party and the shopping. Yay! I'm just wondering what I should call it. I'd love suggestions. Zanks you. :D 


	9. Plans : In the Making I

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: (Sesshomaru's P.O.V.)-I sighed heavily, thinking, 'What have you done to me, Kagome?...'

(Kagome's P.O.V.)-'I love this era...' I thought, grinning hugely up at the sky.

Plans : In the Making Part One

-Normal P.O.V.-

As everyone headed to their suites for the night, numerous figures crept through the dark halls, making little noise. Of course, Sesshomaru sensed it long ago and followed them silently where they met in the gardens with Ah-Un and Kilala. Kagome checked over all the things they would need one last time, ordered them to all mount their designated rides and then they were off, flying through the air.

"This is amazing!" Kaleshi shouted over the noise of the rushing air. Instructing Kilala and Ah-Un to go slower once they broke through clouds, Kagome stared around, smiling. She'd never been _this _high before, let alone going this fast. Kagome looked back just before the castle disappeared and her heartbeat faltered. She could've sworn she just, however distant, locked eyes with a _topaz_-colored gaze. And the warning she received all in that one small look... She turned back around, not saying a word to the others, and pondered it for a while.

'I hope he's not put out with me... Would he try following us? No... That's silly! Besides, we're all capable of taking care of ourselves!' she thought, leaning back in the saddle. Arriving at the well, they dismounted; Kagome helped both Rin and Shippo off the two large demons and set them upon the ground. "Okay, Kilala, Ah-Un, we need you to stay here for...about two days at the most, if we're not back by then, go get InuYasha. He's the only one who can cross over into the Well besides me and, I think, maybe you all could, too. We'll find out, won't we?" Kagome murmured, looking down into the black pit. She placed her hand onto the Well's rim, closing her eyes, deep in concentration. 'Please, please, let them go through. I need you to do this. Oh, Kami. I'm talking to a Well...' she thought to herself, her eyes scrunching up in thought.

Everyone took a step back, a gasp escaping their mouths, as a blinding pink light shot up from the Well and ten feet into the air, lighting up the small field and surrounding trees. Kagome opened her eyes, smiling, and nodded to their questioning glances. It would let them through. They would finally be able to see her own time... One by one, they jumped into the hole, and the pink light absorbed them, transferring them to modern age Japan. Kagome scooped up Rin and Shippo into her arms, climbed up onto the rim, and jumped, closing her eyes as the light, too, absorbed the three of them. She opened them as the light faded, hearing the distant traffic, and yells of her grandfather directing Sota in cleaning, through the shrine's walls.

Her friends' faces peered down at her, smiling exultantly, and offered their hands. She handed over Rin and Shippo and then, Sango hauling her up, stretched, and looked around at the dark room. "Okay, let's go," she exclaimed excitedly, racing up the few steps and taking a hold of the handles on the doors. She hesitated, building up suspense, and yanked them open; a blast of chilly fall wind whooshed into the room, blowing their hair back. Tanashi and Kaleshi held Shipp and Rin tight to their bodies, looking around in awe at the multi-colored leaves on the trees, stepping out into the bright glowing sun. Warmth spread over their cheeks as the rays caressed their flawless skin gently and they all exchanged glances, smiling.

"Kagome!!!" a young boy's voice screeched out, and she was, then after, tackled to the ground with a scream of joy. "Hey, Sota," Kagome exclaimed, ruffling his hair and hugging his small upper torso, standing up. "Whoa. I thought the Well didn't let you bring anyone besides InuYasha here or back?" he inquired, releasing her, and staring at the towering figures in amazement. They all grinned back at him, their fangs shining brightly and he laughed delightedly. "Kagome, so you've returned. And you've brought guests, I see," a voice belonging none other than to her grandfather stated matter-of-factly as he strolled over, a scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth slightly.

"Gramps!!" she screamed happily, running up to meet him in a bone-crushing hug. "Why the sudden show of affection?" he mumbled, confused. She laughed out, hugging him once more before pulling away, and leading him, dragging him by the hand, over to her friends. "Gramps, these are our guests for maybe two days. We need to do some shopping, so you won't see much of us, and then we'll be headed back to the Feudal Era!" Kagome informed him, gesturing vaguely to the women. "Oh, alright. That's fine, Kagome. Your mother shall be happy to see you," he replied, flustered ever so slightly at the fact that the Well had let them all through. "Alright! Let's get inside already. I'm freezing out here," Kaleshi complained, jumping up and down in a childish way, still hugging Rin for warmth. The others laughed, causing Kaleshi to glare at them and stick her tongue out at them, and Kagome led them all inside.

As usual, her mother was in the kitchen, just fixing lunch. "Kagome dear! Welcome back," she gushed out, hurriedly wiping her hands on her apron as she crossed the room to hug Kagome tightly. "I missed you, mom. I love you," she murmured, hugging her back before releasing her and stepping back. "Who are your friends?" her mother, grandfather, and Sota asked simultaneously causing the girls to laugh. Shippo was looking at the food on the table, counters, and stove with wide eyes. Rin also stared at the dreamlike feast-size meal with mouth agape, practically drooling. "Well, pay attention, then." And she proceeded in introducing Sango, Tanashi, Nyoko, Iku, Rin, Shippo, Kaleshi, and Yatsuko.

They all bowed gracefully and her family bowed back awkwardly, shocked to have royal guests from 5 centuries ago in _their _house. "Alrighty, then; it's an honor to have you ladies in our little home. Please, sit. We don't want the food to get cold now, do we? Plus you'll need it for your shopping trip later this afternoon, won't you?" her mother informed them matter-of-factly, walking down the hallway to gather more chairs. When they were all sitting, food on their plates, they all dug in, telling the Higurashi family all about themselves and complimenting her mother on her cooking with virtually every bite they took. An hour and a half passed till they were all finished, sitting there, stomachs full, and content.

Kagome was the first to stand, and she stretched, turning to her mother who had also stood up to wash the dishes. "Well, I think we're probably gonna walk there, considering they all want to see what Tokyo has evolved into," she announced, gesturing for them to rise and started down the hallway. She gracefully ran up the stairs, into her room, the others following slightly behind trying to look at the house, and shut the door behind them all. She looked around her room, searching... "Aha!!" she exclaimed victoriously, walking over and picking up a small, blue purse. Opening it, she pulled out a wad of savings she had collected over the years. Cleaning. Mowing the lawn. Babysitting. Errands. Birthdays. Christmas. You name it.

She quickly scanned it, placing it all back in the purse as she took inventory of it all and smiled, pleased with herself. She had a little over a thousand dollars. More than enough to buy decorations, food recipes (since the cooks could basically make the stuff for them), costumes, etc. She sat at her desk, the others sitting on the few chairs scattered around her room and on her bed. Rin sat there in awe, looking at her room. "It's so pretty, Kagome!" she shouted gleefully, waving her hands to emphasize. She looked away from the paper she was currently scribbling on and smiled at her. Afterwards, she got serious.

"Okay, what kind of decorations should we get from Party City?" (A/n: Have you guys ever been to one? They're so much fun. xD ...In my opinion. n.n;;) Sango stared at her for a moment before asking with a silly smile on her face, "Didn't we already make the list before we left the Central Castle? You put it in Shippo's pack, remember?" Kagome looked around sheepishly as Shippo hopped down from the bed and handed her the paper. "I suppose I forgot that after the trip here and then the dinner and everything..." she replied, looking over the list, then standing up. She strolled over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She turned back around to see them staring at her curiously. "Would you guys stand up, please?" she questioned, circling around each of them, slowly looking their outfits up and down.

"You may need to change. Well... No, nevermind. We'll just go to the clothing store first and get you some modern outfits that you could have," she mused, looking up to meet their gazes. "Well, I'm gonna go change; be right back," Kagome continued, walking out of her bedroom and down the hall, entering the bathroom, and closing and locking the door. She quickly changed and exited the bathroom, turning the light off, and walked back into her room, walking over to her closet and pulling on a beanie cap.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked of them, grinning hugely. They all nodded vigorously, grinning back, and gathered their things. Kagome shoved the wad of cash into her jean pocket, pulled on her light green pumas and exited the room, racing down the stairs and towards the door. Her demon friends followed behind her easily and she shouted, as they exited through the backdoor into the sunlight, "See you, guys! We're gonna go shopping; we should be back before it gets dark or a little after!" With that said, she shut the backdoor behind her and followed her friends as they headed towards the giant steps leading to the Higurashi shrine. "Kami, Japan has changed so much since _our _time," Tanashi announced, looking around at the cars, buildings, airplanes, and all the banners advertising products.

A little over 45 minutes and they arrived in front of a huge, glass-windowed, pedestrians walking all around, mall. "Holy Kami," Nyoko breathed, looking at the large structure in awe. Kagome grinned a silly smile and added, "Let's go in, shall we?" Their mouths were still agape even as they walked through the huge sliding doors, to be met with a blast of warm air. A few passerby eyed the women's clothing peculiarly, shrugged, and continued walking. Kagome hurried over to the directory, scanning, and began running her finger over the list of names. Her finger stopped and she whispered triumphantly as she saw the word, "Hollister", in small black letters. Matching the number up with the diagram of the mall, she figured they had to go up two levels and then turn a few corners and they'd come across the famous store. "C'mon, guys. I know where we've gotta go first," she instructed them, adding on that they should keep with the group or risk being lost in the giant mall. They all nodded and stuck close together as Kagome led them over to a glass elevator. She pushed the little green up button and a white arrow lit up above the sliding doors as the glass ones opened to allow them in.

The ladies gasped, but with a little pep talk from Kagome, followed her inside uneasily, and she pushed the, '3', button. The machine lurched upwards, causing the women alarm, making them grab a hold of the railing and look around cautiously. Kagome giggled at their shocked expressions and quickly explained to them the purpose of the device. "Oohhh," they murmured, nodding their heads and straightening as the doors slid open. "The escalators are even _more _fun!" Kagome squealed, walking out the doors and setting off down the hallways, weaving in and out of the crowd. The demonesses paused in their trailing of Kagome to exchange puzzled glances, muttering things like, "What the Hell is an _escalator_?" They caught up quickly with the young girl as she entered a large store that had big bright letters that spelled out, "Hollister," above them. Iku looked around with one eyebrow arched as she took in the sight of the odd clothes that Kagome's time wore. They didn't even have beautiful designs on them like the famous sakura blossoms of the feudal era.

(Author's note: I think I'm going to skip over the shopping and just go straight to the part where they head back to the Higurashi household, then you guys will find out what all they bought at the party scene. Wee.)

"Mom, we're home!" Kagome yelled, setting many of the bags she carried down in the living room, the others following suit. "Oh, great. Did you have fun?" her mother asked, coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish rag, glancing at all the bags. The girls straightened, stretching their arms and legs, fingers slightly pink from carrying all the bags back. "Well, dinner's almost ready, so you girls can go on up to Kagome's room and I'll send Sota up when it's done, okay?" she instructed of them, walking back into the kitchen. "Sure, mom," Kagome replied, loud enough for her mother to hear, and she picked up the bags again, walked up the steps to her room, and dropped them all in front of her closet. She laughed out loud as the others followed her up, doing the same with the bags, and rubbing their fingers. They looked like a mini train, only with shopping bags instead of actual cargo or people. They looked up at her oddly, Shippo asking, "What's so funny, Kagome?" She smiled down at him, saying, "Nothing, Shippo. I was just thinking of something you guys reminded me of, that's all."

She walked over to her desk, sitting in the rolling chair, and waited as Tanashi, Kaleshi, Shippo, and Rin sat down on the other chairs, Nyoko, Iku, and Yatsuko sitting on the bed. "Okay, now let's get you into some modern clothes. Can you guys find the stuff I bought you?" Kagome asked, swerving the rolling chair to face them all, then just swerving it around in a circle a few times, boredly as the ladies held up the bags that contained their new clothes. After about two hours the girls were wearing their new outfits, new hairstyles, and new makeup. All in all, they looked pretty damn good for having just been introduced to the new products. Yatsuko was wearing a brown Hollister shirt with a pink flower near the bottom right corner, a pair of light, slim-fitting jeans, and a pair of gray Pumas. Nyoko was wearing a light green jacket, unzipped to reveal her heart and star dotted white t-shirt, a pair of jean capris, and a set of black flip flops. Iku was wearing a pair of yellow flip flops, a light orange flowing skirt that stopped just above her knees, a black tank top that had an orange star on it with the words Hollister underneath it on. Tanashi was wearing a white and black polka dotted spaghetti strap dress that came down to her shins and a pair of black with flowers flip flops. Kaleshi was wearing a pair of sweatpants that had a Japanese logo on it that stood for Love. The matching black spaghetti strap shirt with the same symbol only in gray with flames surrounding it, and a pair of white Reeboks with purple laces. Sango was wearing a pale yellow hoodie with pink flowers on the left sleeve, a pair of black, tight-fitting jeans, and a pair of DC, moonlight blue with white shoes, topping her outfit off. Kagome grinned, playfully teasing, "You guys clean up _pretty _good!" They all burst out into unstoppable giggles and nodded their heads in thanks.

(A/n: Now that you know what they look like...we're zooming to the future when they're just arriving back to the castle! Wo0t! Oh, and you'll find out what Shippo and Rin's clothes are laterrr.)

They all dismounted Ah-Un and Kilala silently, the moon shining brightly above their heads, lighting the clear patch of garden they were to use for their little plans. Kagome motioned for everyone to carry the bags of things up to her room, staying behind to lead the mount to the stables. A single torch guttered silently, lighting the stench-filled stables little. There was an eerie silence, as Kagome shut the small doors with a whisper of a click, petting Ah-Un one last time before turning, Kilala on her shoulder, to come face to chest with a detached-looking Sesshomaru. She gulped, looking up to meet his mysteriously blank golden gaze, twiddling her fingers and smiling nervously.

"H-hey, Sesshomaru... Uh... We just got back. We needed supplies. And... Oh, please don't blame any of them. It was all my fault. I convinced them into going with me. I just wanted to have my friends see what _my world _was like," she started calmly, ending in a rush, pleading his forgiveness. He bent slowly forward, looking into her eyes as she leaned her head back as to not touch noses with him, and he saw that she truly was sorry for her actions. He cleared his throat, standing back up again, trying not to get distracted by her beauty in her _own _clothes, not those skimpy school clothes she trounced around in. At the thought of all the lustful looks the men at this castle had given her, he refrained from growling, his eyes merely narrowing.

"Think nothing of it, then. You wished them to see what you've seen most of your life. I can tell it pleases them just as it does you that they got to see the sights," he replied, walking around her to stand beside Ah-Un, petting the necks gently. Kagome had never seen him use such tenderness before, especially with herself. Had something happened to change his mood? Or was he just containing his rage for later when Kilala wasn't resting upon her shoulder? 'It's not like he couldn't take Kilala anyway, but I suppose he doesn't want an angry Sango and defensive Miroku on his hands,' she thought, covering her mouth to hide the smile that had plastered upon her face. He glanced sharply back at her, quirking one of his perfect eyebrows at her. He stepped away from Ah-Un, walking silently to stand before her, looking down boredly into her eyes as he questioned her.

"What is so funny, n-...Kagome?" he ground out, refraining from using the word, 'ningen'. She looked away, eyes wide, knowing what he was about to say, and _knew _that something _had happened_ to make him act this way to her again. To not use her actual name.

"Nothing," she whispered, the depression sounding in her little voice as she turned, quickly walking out of the stables, hurrying to the doors, and entering the dim food hall. She quickly hurried up to her own room, racing silently through the halls. She burst into her room, breathing heavily, slightly disappointed that she hadn't heard the sound of his rushing feet, that the women, however late it was, had gone to bed after putting the bags down, and that fact he'd gone back to calling her, 'ningen'. She sighed heavily, walking over to her closet, entering Sango's room to retrieve Shippo from her nonbiological sister, setting Kilala in her place beside head. She pat Kilala once, hurrying back into her room to tuck Shippo in, quietly kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night.

She swept quickly to her balcony, closing the glass-windowed doors behind her as quietly as she could with her emotions raging inside her. She stared up at the bright shining full moon, the stars twinkling, lighting up her brown in a mahogany color. Sighing, she bid her family good night, 500 years from the past, looking upon the same stars that they would surely be seeing in her own era. Suddenly, a shooting star swept across the sky, lighting up the garden area as it passed, as well as her pale face. She smiled brightly, quickly closing her eyes and wishing upon it. A few minutes after that, she opened her eyes, continuing to stare out at the sky. Her heart practically stopped as she felt a hand upon her shoulder, her eyes widening as the owner spun her around. She came face to face with a very concerned-looking _Miroku_.

"Miroku! You practically gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she whispered, smiling sheepishly up at him. He grinned down at her, taking a place beside her, leaning his arms on the railing.

"Who did you think I was? Sesshomaru? He hasn't been himself since you and the others left... It was strange. I mean, Leiko entered the dining hall with him the night after you left, and after that they became inseparable. After that... he's pushed everyone away. Especially _Dai!_ Can you believe that? It's so weird. Like she placed a curse on him or something... So, did Sango like your era? I wish I could've gone..." he rambled on. But, it was in his ramblings that Kagome's brain sparked with an idea, the reason for Sesshomaru's sudden bitterness becoming clear. Now all she had to do was find Leiko, beat the shit out of her, take the curse off of Sesshomaru, and somehow reason with everyone that Leiko was the cause... Pft, that shouldn't be too hard. After all, what she did to me... Barely anyone in this place trusts her other than her brother... Probably not even him.

She nodded her head absently, her plans forming within her mind. She would convince everyone of Leiko's cursing of Sesshomaru tomorrow. At their party. But, she had no harsh feelings against the woman, after all, she just...merely got carried away. And gave her a gaping hole in her gut. But that was in the past. And Kagome was taught better than to hold a grudge, even if it killed her in the process. So, it was with this thought, that she planned to put humor into the unveiling, to, _hopefully,_ cushion the blow. As she'd been caught up in her scheming, Miroku had been staring at her peculiarly, asking why she wasn't answering his questions. She turned to him, hugging him suddenly, smiling up at him brightly. Her wish had been granted. And, boy, had the Kamis gifted it quickly.

"Thank you, Miroku! You just gave me the perfect reasoning for my assumptions! Oh, and why don't you go check on Sango? Maybe she's awake again, or something. She'd probably feel better if she woke up with you watching over her. Not literally speaking, of course," she hastily told him, glancing through her glass doors to see a streak of yellow hair flow by. _Leiko_. What was _she _doing up here? Spying on her? Or was she on her way to Sesshomaru's room... Oh, well. She would easily find out, for she passed Miroku, as he turned to go to Sango, and she silently slipped out of her room. Sure enough, she saw Leiko's back just as she rounded a corner down the hallway. She followed silently, stopping thirty minutes later when Leiko entered Sesshomaru's room, closing, yet not locking, the door behind her. 'Does she know I'm following her... I doubt it. She's too worried about getting caught to notice somebody following her. Besides, I hid my aura, at least... I hope I did...' she thought, quickly opening the door just a millimeter to peer inside.

The room was dimly lit, only the glowing fire lighting the dark-colored room. She bit her lip to bite back the gasp that nearly escaped her mouth. The sight that had caused her astonishment in the first place was Sesshomaru, standing there, practically naked save for his hakama, his eyes glazed over. She'd not noticed how his eyes had done the same thing as he had stalked around her in the stables, but now, with the fire lighting his face, she could clearly see them. The sign of being controlled. His body was overtaken. And Leiko was merely strutting around him, eyeing him up and down, occasionally running her pale claws over his chest. His body reacted involuntarily and he shivered. She smiled devilishly, licking her lips as she stared at his taut muscles. Anger suddenly boiled up within Kagome, making her want to scratch Leiko's eyes out for looking at him in such... such a blunt way! What a little slut! 'Whoa...Did I just think that?' Kagome thought, unsure why she had lost her control of her fury. She was about to close the door as quickly as she'd opened it, seeing that if she exposed her tonight, nobody would believe her due to the late hour...when Kikyo walked out of Sesshomaru's closet, standing next to Leiko, smirking.

Kagome's jaw dropped. So she was behind this, as well. Why didn't that surprise her?

"So... Do you think InuYasha suspects anything?" Leiko asked, glancing at the woman beside her.

"Of course not. He's foolishly blinded by my so-called feelings for him. He wouldn't even glance at Sesshomaru if I were to tell him so," Kikyo muttered, waving her hand as if fending off a cumbersome fly.

"You're sure Kagome won't notice the curse Naraku has placed upon him? After all, they've been pretty close since this festival started..." Leiko started, trailing off, unsure.

"Kagome would never guess that Naraku was the one to place the curse. She'd automatically guess it was you. Which isn't true. And her miko powers wouldn't be able to determine, from your thoughts, that it was Naraku and myself, either. Her powers are... at a child's state. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so... But if I get injured one more time due to your foolish plans... I know you still have _some _feelings for InuYasha. I'll slice him to pieces if I find out you and Naraku are only helping me by using me as your pawn to throw away whenever the need arises," Leiko spat at the older woman. Kikyo merely examined her polished fingernails, much like the skanks at Kagome's modern age school did. If she were a cat, Kagome would've hissed at the two ladies spitefully. And after, probably would've clawed their eyes out. Slowly and painfully as possible.

Kagome slowly retreated, closing the door silently, down the hallway and back to her own room. She would inform the other ladies in the morning. For now, she would think, and scheme...

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys. I hope you had a good Halloween and Thanksgiving. I'll still include the Halloween themed party in here, but seeing as we're... I mean, I'm behind now. I felt that I had to get something out to you guys. You guys are probably pissed at me for waiting like... what, two months? I'm sorry. :( 


	10. Plans : In the Making II

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: Kagome slowly retreated, closing the door silently, down the hallway and back to her own room. She would inform the other ladies in the morning. For now, she would think, and scheme...

Plans : In the Making Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters related to the series.**

Kagome awoke earlier than usual; with the sense of foreboding of what was to come, she excitedly gathered the other women inside of her room. As she was telling them of her discovery and plan, their facial expressions all changed. Drowsy to Confusion. Confusion to Outrage. Outrage to Humor.

"Sounds like a plan... Should we let the children in on this? We could always let Miroku and Kaede take care of them for the day while we set everything up," Sango suggested. Nyoko nodded, stepping up from where she was seated.

"I agree with Sango. If we bring the children into this then Leiko shall suspect something fishy is going on, other than our previous plans. If we give them to Miroku, we could just use the plausible excuse that we exhausted ourselves out from looking after them while we were in your age, Kagome," Nyoko added, Iku glancing at the still sleeping children tucked in Kagome's bed.

"What about InuYasha?" Kaleshi asked. "Won't he suspect something's up? Especially if he hears us talking about Leiko and Kikyo together. He's probably already suspicious of his half-brother's behavior."

"Perhaps not. Kagome heard what Kikyo said. If she tells InuYasha to not even _glimpse _at Sesshomaru, he won't," Tanashi replied, shaking her head.

"But it's not like we're going to be able to bring Kikyo into all of this and tell her to tell InuYasha to ignore his brother!" Kaleshi shot back, twirling a strand of her hair on two of her clawed fingers.

Kagome looked from all of them, biting her finger, trying to decide what to do. All eyes turned on her expectantly as she released her finger, letting her hand drop to her side.

"We'll just have to leave InuYasha hanging this time. We can't... give him any 'clues' as to what we're doing. We can't tell him any of the topics or any of the situations. We can only drop the children off on Miroku for a few hours and hope that he doesn't think anything's up. Or any other person in this castle for that matter," Kagome said finally, sighing exasperatedly and plopping down into a cushioned chair.

"Let's go down to the gardens and start preparing them for tonight, shall we? After all, today's activities include those fighting tournaments, the hunting tournaments, some archery... Maybe some singing. Those events are all going to take place on the north side of the castle. The gardens are approximately to the southwest. We'll be able to set everything up, I can shield it from anybody's sight, and then we wait," Kagome announced, standing up and waking the children. Next, while the others left, picking up the bags of decorations, Kagome began to ready the children for their day with Miroku. After all, Rin couldn't see Sesshomaru up close until the spell had been released off his person. If she did... All Hell would break loose. Rin was, undoubtedly, the closest person here to Sesshomaru save for Dai. But even then, Sesshomaru did not see Dai daily, did not travel with him, did not letter him. Rin, on the other hand, followed Sesshomaru everywhere, talked with him even if he did not speak back as kindly as he wanted to. She would realize Sesshomaru's controlled state and alert everyone within a five mile radius. By screaming it at the top of her lungs.

Rin yawned, causing Shippo to yawn five seconds after, and the two rubbed the sleep out of their eyes simultaneously. Kagome smiled at them gently, kneeling down to their height.

"What would you guys say to hanging out with Miroku for the day? Doesn't that sound fun? And afterwards you can come help me with preparing some of the songs that we're going to be using at the party later tonight," Kagome whispered, trying to get them excited about spending a few hours with Miroku. It worked. Their eyes sparked with anticipation, joy making their eyes literally glow. Rin jumped up and down, clapping her hands together and shouting, "Yayyyy! We get to spend the day with Miroku!" Shippo rolled his teal eyes but laughed anyway, agreeing with her by nodding. That was to be suspected, she supposed, seeing as Shippo spent all of his time with Miroku nearly every day of the year. Hell, _every _day of the year. Ever since their group had been brought together with a common cause. Destroying Naraku. But Kagome couldn't help but pity the vile half-demon.

She finished readying them, dropping them off in Miroku's room and began walking down to the gardens, carrying the remaining bags of decorations. She was lost in her own mind as she walked unconsiously. The image of last night streamed through her head, past her eyes, the words replaying in her mind... And she couldn't get it to stop. Damn it all! Why did she have to think about him constantly?! She couldn't be in l-... She wouldn't go there. There was no way in the Heavens that that would _ever _happen. ...Or would it? (A/n: I'm sorry if I've already made Kagome admit her feelings - to herself - about loving Sesshomaru. I can't remember, honestly. But I'm pretty positive that I've not had her think it. o.O Anyway... )

Before she knew it, she was bumping into a tall silhouette, dropping her bags onto the marble floor. She looked up, heartbeat faltering momentarily.

"Y-you... I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Um. I... I've gotta go!" she hurriedly picked up her bags and ran down the hall, out into the gardens, not looking back.

Honey hair swished as its owner turned around slowly, quirking an eyebrow at the young girl who had just _apologized _to _her._ Of all people. And then run off. Something fishy was going on here... And she'd be sure to find out. But for now, she had plans to meet up with Naraku and Kikyo again.

Kagome blew out the breath she'd been holding in since the encounter as she spotted her friends waving her over. As she neared them, Sango noticed her unusually _more_ pale skin.

"What's up with you, Kagome?" she asked quizzically, taking the bags from her shaking hands. Kagome, however, gulped down the rising fear and answered her.

"I just ran into Leiko," she whispered quickly, like if she didn't get the answer out in time, she wouldn't be able to say it at all. The other ladies gasped, blood draining from their faces.

"What happened?"

"Did she say anything?"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Did she threaten you? I'll kick her ass. It's my job as a guardian!"

"I'll help! I'm a guardian, too!! Wait, fuck that idea. I'll slice her to pieces!!!"

Kagome couldn't tell whose voice was whose as they rushed up to her, squeezing her arms protectively, anxiously.

She fended them off, rubbing her now sore arms, and replied to them all in a firm, clear voice.

"I was lost in my own thoughts and the next thing I knew I'd bumped into her, dropped the bags, and practically fell backwards on the floor. I looked up and there she was, staring down at me confusedly, not saying a word. I picked up my things, apologized to her, and ran like Hell."

The main response was,

"Good. If' she'd touched you whatsoever I'd go find her myself and shove my katana so far up her a-" "Excuse you! You're a Lady of one of the main lands! I'm one of the guardians. That's my job!" "Your point is?"

((A/n: Anime sweat drop moment. ;D ))

* * *

Mkay... This is where I'm gonna leave off for now. o.O Funny part, yay?? I dunno... I thought it was sort of amusing. xx But that's just me... Anyway. Felt like I needed to get something out to you guys again. I'm stuck, also, so that's another reason why I'm posting this up so short... 

**_Any ideas or suggestions...? Or things you want to see/happen. ;D Greatly appreciated..._** Okay, I'm sort of delirious, too, so that should explain most of the dots... Weeeeee!!! Happy timesss. xB So anyway... 11:58 P.M.

Those three cokes wore off hours ago... T.T


	11. Plans : In the Making III

**Author's notes: I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and gave me your opinion. Hell, even those of you who have reviewed! ;D I'd like to announce to everyone that the last chapter I posted up made my story's hits go up over 1,000. It's now over its _9,000th_ hit!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so touched. & amazed! Thank you!!!!**

**Also, you should check out, "Rockin' the Feudal Era" by sesshyluvsjc, (JC), my friend. She updates quite frequently. It's very entertaining! Also a SessxKag story. Go check it outttt... 8D You know you wanna.**

* * *

Last time in Gettin' the Party Started in the Feudal Era: "Good. If' she'd touched you whatsoever I'd go find her myself and shove my katana so far up her a-" "Excuse you! You're a Lady of one of the main lands! I'm one of the guardians. That's my job!" "Your point is?" 

Plans : In the Making : Part Three

Suddenly, a looming shadow crossed over Kagome's. She had a feeling she knew who it was, as the others had all stopped talking and were staring intensely at the figure behind her. She turned slowly, backing up as she did so, to find a still-being-controlled Sesshomaru; his eyes were vacant, just as she'd witnessed last night.

"Hey, Sessho!" Kagome faked innocence and happiness perfectly, plastering on a wide grin. She hoped to tick him off, maybe Leiko and, or, Kikyo would remember that Sesshomaru despised that nickname. If they didn't... Just another weakness.

He narrowed his foggy yellow eyes at her, his expression remaining distant, blank.

"Hello, Kagome," he replied. Even his voice sounded different. How she wanted to dispose of Leiko, Kikyo, and Naraku. How she wanted to hear his voice, feel his nonchalant stares burning into her neck. How she wanted to feel his touch upon her skin... gliding swiftly over the pale barrier... She shuddered delightfully, mentally, just thinking about it. It was then, that she knew, she must have more than just friendship feelings for her companion's older half-brother.

"So, what's up? Have a good night...?" she asked, trying hard not to glare up into his yellow orbs, knowing that Leiko was probably the one watching the whole scene just now somewhere in the castle.

"Yes, in fact. I did. Thank you for asking..." he replied, again not showing any emotion, and began to walk around the little clearing, staring at the bags they'd emptied onto the grass. **His beast quietly bid his time, hoping to find a time when he would be able to break his master out of this spell. He realized what his master meant when he answered yes. He had had a dream of Kagome and him. Again. Leiko had been outraged.**

"Um... We were just about to ready this place for the party tonight... And, well, we sort of wanted some _privacy_. Perhaps," Iku spoke up, staring him directly in the eye, only losing her train of thought twice while speaking.

"Is that so? Well, I wouldn't want to be disrespectful, so I'll oblige. I can't wait to see what you have planned for this evening." And with that, he was gone. Kagome sighed underneath her breath as she watched his silver hair swish back and forth, back and forth. Her eyes unvoluntarily traveled down his length of hair, just to the tips. Which were resting just above his ass. Whoa. Did she just say that? Gosh... This era must've effected her thinking and language. Back in her own time, she would've _never _said something like that. And yet... her eyes could not glance away from that area of his anatomy. So mesmerizing...

"Alright. Let's get to work, then," she said, sorrow evident in her voice. As she leaned over to pick up some of the objects, the others exchanged knowing glances. Their friend was one lovesick puppy. Their worried frowns turned into promising smiles as she stood up again, smiling at them as she instructed them in setting it all up.

(( **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Cyndi Lauper or her song, Girls Just Want to Have Fun**. 8D ))

Tanashi glanced around at all of them, silent as they were, and tried to begin a song that she'd seen the lyrics of recently in Kagome's notebook. She cleared her throat, and began singing softly.

"I come home in the morning light," she started, waiting to see if they followed suit.

"My mother says, 'When you gonna live your life right?'," Kaleshi responded, smiling gently.

"Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones," Nyoko sang back.

"And girls, they want to have fun," Iku responded, bobbing her head to the non-existent tune in the air.

"Oh, girls, they just want to have fun," Yutsuko sang, laughing lightly.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night," Kagome began the next verse.

"My father yells, 'What you gonna do with your life?'," Sango sang, laughing openly.

"Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one!"

"But girls they want to have fun!"

"Oh girls just want to have-"

"That's all they really want,"

"Some fun,"

"When the working day is done,"

"Girls - they want to have fun,"

"Oh, girls just want to have fun,"

"Some boys take a beautiful girl,"

"And hide her away from the rest of the world,"

"I want to be the one to walk in the sun,"

"Oh girls they want to have fun,"

"Oh girls just want to have,"

"That's all they really want,"

"Some fun,"

"When the working day is done,"

"Girls - they want to have fun,"

"Oh girls just want to have fun,"

"They want to have fun,"

"They want to have fun..." Kagome finished. They all caught each other's glances and began cracking up laughing.

After a few more songs, and amazingly quick paced-movements, they were done. They stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Way to go!" Yutsuko squealed, holding her hand up for high-fives that were delivered to her with screams of excitement. As they finished, she gathered them all for a huge group hug. Kagome smiled as the sounds of her friends' laughter traveled high up into the air, reaching the ears of an _extremely _curious demoness. She traveled out to her balcony to see what was so exciting. But Kagome had already put the shields up, blocking it from unwanted eyes. 'How strange...' she thought, venturing back into her room.

"Lunch...?" Kaleshi asked timidly.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!!" Tanashi shouted from nowhere. (( Author's note: Yes, my friend, Abby, does actually do this. I find it _very _entertaining! ;D ))

The group began their trek to the dining hall, laughing as they went.

Suspicious eyes wandered over the area the girls had recently been vacating. To his disappointment, he found nothing peculiar around the spot. Hm... He would have to snatch the information from Kagome. Silver hair blew in the breeze behind his kimono, his amber eyes searching. (( Author's note: Ooh, lala. Which brother do you think it is? ))

As they finished eating, and were crossing over to go catch one quick show in the arena, they crossed Paion and Hikiro. Together, they walked down to the arena and slid quietly inside the booth, seating themselves quickly. Kagome couldn't help but notice that Leiko was attached to Sesshomaru's arm as if she were a leech. Kikyo onto InuYasha's. Sango onto Miroku. Yutsuko with Yasuo. Nyoko with Raidon. Iku with Dai. She sighed, slipped out of the booth, not even five minutes after sitting there, while the others were all distracted by the entertaining events. She walked silently to the huge doors that were the entrance to the castle and opened the one, slipping inside and closing it as she did so. She began an unknown trek through the castle to try and ease her mind. She began to sing as she did so.

(( **Disclaimer: I do not own Avril Lavigne or her song, Nobody's Home. **))

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeahhh...

As she ended her song, she found herself at the bottom of a large spiral staircase. Curiosity rising, she began to ascend the cool, marble steps. As she climbed, she was lost to another daydream episode. What if their plans went horribly wrong? What if Leiko and Kikyo and Naraku succeeded and destroyed them all? It meant death to all those who disobeyed in the feudal era. It meant rape and slaughter and theft... She shuddered at the thought of such outcomes for such a beautiful place.

Topping the last step, she gasped at the spectacle before her. A dome of some sort... The pattern of the night sky lay on the ceiling. A gigantic globe that was held within a scroll-covered railing was placed within the center of the room. She walked over, staring at the foreign words before her. She glanced up at the globe, and then back down at the scroll. Taking a deep breath, she spun the globe as best she could from over the railing. Closing her eyes, Kagome placed her hand randomly on the spinning ball. Suddenly, a bright light shot out from beneath her hand and she opened her eyes to realize she had placed her hand upon the area of Japan. The writing on the scroll began to float upwards four feet above her head, she stepped back to watch what would happen. The words and letters began unscrambling themselves, forming words she was accustomed to.

In the end, they formed a mythical tale. A prophecy. She began to read it aloud.

"Once in a lifetime, once in a rain... Two souls combine, another is made. And he who is born, shall bring peace, again..." ((Author's note: Yes, I created that. Not very good, but yeah... D: Anyway... So I was bored, doodling in my planner, and I felt the compulsion to draw SessxKag, well, I started and then I wanted to write a little quote by it. That was the result. And yeah...))

How peculiar... The story went on to tell of a stoic demon lord with a heart of ice, a young, foreign girl with a heart of gold. The people who crossed paths with this girl never forgot her. Their hearts were changed for the better, their lifestyles... She traveled with a Demon Slayer, a Kitsune, a Monk, and an Inu demon, fighting an extremely evil, powerful demon that had plans to control the lands. The demon lord was cold, cruel, unloving, and unloveable. But, slowly, his heart began to melt, for he had new, strange feelings for this, thought to be, ordinary human girl. She, the human girl, began to have the same feelings after neglect and despair for this unusual demon, close-lipped as he was.

As Kagome read she couldn't help but think that maybe this referred to Sesshomaru and herself. Looking back on when she first arrived in this era, she did notice changes...

Sango became less harsh towards other people other than her family. She started to trust her friends more, realizing that it was not, in fact, InuYasha who had caused the slaughter of her fellow demon slayers and village.

Miroku became less... less closed. He opened up more. He wasn't as perverted as he had been. He depended on his friends more than just himself now.

InuYasha started to trust people more than just his dead lover, Kikyo. He had friends now, people who cared about him and would always look out for him.

Shippo, although orphaned, still continued to love and called Kagome his mom. He wasn't bitter and cruel as some kids were when their parents had been taken away from them.

Koga stopped murdering humans for fun since he'd met her. He'd become more friendly and laid back.

Sesshomaru...he'd become more of what he should've been, what he looked like. A child. Not a small child, mind you, but a child nonetheless. A teenager, to be exact. He'd become more talkative, that was certain, as well.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as the words went zooming back down onto the scroll, the letters becoming scrambled again. The light faded slowly until the letters were the mere ink she had seen in the first place. She turned, walked back over to the top of the stairs, looking back only once... She, then, turned and began descending the stairs. She would keep her discovery secret for the time being.

-Party time-

Kagome dressed into her Kandy Korn Witch outfit slowly, hesitantly. It was decided that they would meet down there, and Tanashi would be the one to lure all the other guests down, as well. She applied the necessary make-up, slipped on the witch hat, and took a hold of the plastic broom. Gathering Shippo, already dressed into his outfit, she began to exit her room as she remembered his little hat as well. The low beat of the music was the thing that lead Kagome through the halls, anticipation building up.

-Down at the party area-

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I was out of breath by the time I raced over to the DJ booth my friends and I had set up. I kneeled down, gently setting Shippo onto the ground next to Rin. I instructed them, shortly, about how they could run around and play some of the games for the childen but to not stray too far. They nodded in acknowledgement before running off, happily dancing to the music.

I watched as my friends strolled over, all in their varied costumes, to hand me the remote control to the karaoke machine. InuYasha was the first to appear, following the music, puzzled. He walked into the clearing, spotted me, and rushed over.

"So this is what you were planning the whole time?" he asked, a trace of anger in his voice. I was taken aback with him.

Frustration showed clearly upon my face as I shot back, "Yes! Excuse me if that angers you!"

"It does, as a matter of fact!"

"Well, last time I checked, _I own myself. I'm _the person in charge of_ my actions! NOT YOU!_"

"Oh! And what makes you say that?!"

"K-" I caught myself before I spoke the name. My eyes wide, my mouth open, I stared at him. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I found, that, this time I couldn't rid them by blinking. A few seconds and they spilled over, running freely down my face.

He was silent, knowing, too, the noun I'd _almost _spoken.

"Ka-...Kagome... I..."

I closed my eyes, my mouth, clenching my fists and I turned away, inside the booth's space. He jumped neatly over the stereo system, landing quietly beside me.

"Don't! Don't...touch me, InuYasha!" I whispered fiercely, shying away from his hanging arms.

"You let Sesshomaru touch you..." I heard him whisper back furiously. I cringed away.

"That's... different," I shot back quietly.

"Oh, yeah... How?" I opened my eyes just in time to see his eyes lose all anger. To be replaced with regret and pain, his dog ears folding down slowly. He backed away a few feet, the wall of the booth obscuring his image. He had closed his eyes while doing so. And as he opened them to be met with mine, I bit down on my lip to conceal the small gasp I'd released. His eyes glowed amber, reminding me so much of... His height was nearly as much as his half-brother's. And with the depression deep in his eyes... It made me want to go comfort him. I restrained myself, reminding myself that it was _not _Sesshomaru. That he held no feelings for me as he did Kikyo. As he _once had _held for me. And I returned no such feelings either, finding a new obsession to bide my time with...

"Because, InuYasha..." he winced when I said his name, despite the fact I said it softly, "I don't feel that way about you anymore..."

"...And, of my brother?" he asked, dreading to hear the answer. I could see it in his facial expression.

"I...I'm not sure, yet."

He looked relieved, to me, of that answer. He would accept that, currently... I was glad. My tears were almost dry upon my face. I wiped them away quickly before any one of my friends or the occupants of the castle came before us and saw. I sniffled lightly, walking slowly back to the stereo system to rest my hands upon the CDs gently. He walked silently up, to stand beside me, looking down when he thought I wasn't looking.

"...You should go. Go get some refreshments or something," I said quietly, not making eye contact; instead, I looked at the floor. Minutes passed. I looked up sharply to check if he was still standing there. He was gone. All was silent, and I pushed my pain deep inside. I would worry about the conversation... or...squabble, more like, later. When nobody was watching. When nobody would ask questions. When nobody would worry...

A half hour later and all the guests had begun to arrive, taking the stage after requesting the song to sing. It made me happy. Happier. Kikyo and Leiko walked up, telling me, like the snobs they were, what song they wanted to sing. I had to roll my eyes at their choice, but then again, I wasn't surprised. 'Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me,' by the Pussycat Dolls. Egh...

My eyes roved over the crowd, to rest gently on InuYasha. His eyes held wonder and longing... My breathing became ragged. I wanted so much to tell him how Kikyo was two-timing on him. But that would ruin everything... And it would crush him. He'd have to find out on his own, anyway. Like he would believe me... My eyes began traveling again. They widened as I spotted Sesshomaru, just recently arriving. He was wearing something other than his usual attire. The only thing that was the same were his black boots. It was a dark blue komono, a black obi, and white crescent moon shapes on the sleeves and legs, dotting the corners. As he turned to watch Leiko, I saw that the sketch that was sewn onto the back was that of a model of his true demonic form. For a split second, almost as if the curse had lifted, he turned and began staring intently into my eyes. I gasped, the sound hidden from the tune in the air. I could see resistance bubbling up inside of him.

I wanted to go to him. Just as I'd wanted to do earlier when InuYasha had reminded me so much of him. 'Oh, Sesshomaru...' I thought as he broke eye contact, the dullness coming back into his eyes. Just about to look away, his eyes flickered once more to mine, and I wanted to shout with glee when he winked ever so casually and turned back, the hint of a smirk upon his face. The first expression I'd seen on his face since we'd arrived. So short of a time, but it hurt me every time I had to gaze upon it.

Then, I realized, that Leiko's concentration was fading from the spell. He was regaining control of himself. We would have to put the plan into action now. I turned the microphone that was resting on the booth's counter to my mouth as the song ended.

"Thank you, ladies! Perhaps we could get another song? C'mon, everybody! Cheer 'em on!" I half-shouted into the mic. They smirked with pleasure, bowing in respect to the demon Lords and Ladies. Dai, Yasuo, and Raidon had all been astounded with their wives choice in clothing but after that they showed passion and love. They couldn't take their eyes off their wives. And they held onto them possessively as other young males' eyes traveled over their less-concealed bodies, knowing that this was probably the only time they'd be able to admire. Afterwards, the Ladies would most likely go back to wearing their "decent" clothing. The more respectable males, however, avoided gazing too long and chose to compliment them, instead. No double-meanings, either. The husbands beamed proudly, the wives blushing shyly, a timid smile upon each of their faces.

The crowd erupted in cheers, most of them knowing what I was trying to accomplish with the Ladies of the lands. I quietly slipped from the booth as nonchalantly as possible, ducking down on my hands and knees. I began to crawl towards Sesshomaru's feet, memorizing the pattern of his boots.

-Sesshomaru's P.O.V.-

I fought the spell binding myself under Kikyo's and Leiko's control. Naraku had evil plans in store. And, if all went well tonight, he would move them into action immediately... He would attack the castle, while everyone was partying, not paying attention, not having any care in the world... He would...slaughter the children first, to enrage the parents and onlookers into attacking. I must break out. I must tell Kagome. They must be warned. I heard shuffling across the sleek, dew-covered grass. I peered down to see Kagome, in her small orange, yellow, white, and black dress. It came down to the middle of her thighs, she was wearing high green and black striped stockings, black slippers (( No, not _actual _slippers. I mean like... I can't think of the name of them. But a lot of girls wear them now... )). She wore the same fingerless black gloves that she had worn while we were in the ballroom, our first kiss... Her witch hat was shaped like a kandy korn, colored the same way. Black silk was wrapped around her stomach, tied in a bow in the back. A tiny pink bow was resting on the side of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She looked up to meet my gaze, having felt the burn in her neck that alerted her.

How I wanted to break out of the spell, jump on her, and make love to her right there. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, contrasting nicely with her pale skin, her brown eyes shining from the light show that was connected to flash with the beat of the music. Her eyeshadow matched her stockings, a light green, black mascara. Her pink lip gloss made her lips shine quite amazingly, her mouth open to form a small, 'o'. Her chest was rising and falling gently from her actions. Her knees were pointing inwards, her feet spread apart by a foot, her hands together to support herself. Kami, she was breathtaking... (( insert 'awwww...' and, or 'ooh lala' ))

Suddenly, I was unleashed full force from the spell. Had Kagome done it all? Just in that one pose?! I knelt down, using my demonic speed before Leiko would be able to find out. I'd not completely rid the _binding _from my _mind._ In order to do that... Kagome was just as surprised as I, but she took it more well than I. I took a hold of her upper arms, pulling her into my embrace. I hugged her tightly, not trusting myself to speak or open my eyes. I would surely cry out. I'd been so worried... Leiko had planned for me to kill Kagome when the time was right. Just after Kikyo would have chosen Naraku over InuYasha... to hurt InuYasha more. My breathing was ragged as I pulled away.

"Ses-...Sesshomaru," she breathed, dazed. I laughed and pulled her close, looking into her eyes.

"Kagome... I'm so sorry. But we cannot celebrate yet. I've yet to find out how to completely break the spell, to send it flying back into their faces... Kagome, Naraku is planning horrible things for tonight. We must alert the guards!" I whispered hurriedly, my mouth oh so close to her ear. I ducked my head down, breathing shallowly into her ear. I did what any male would. I started nibbling on her earlobe, sending waves of pleasure through myself and her. I pulled away again after she moaned quietly. Looking into her eyes, I kissed her fiercely yet tenderly, her lips moving with mine as I opened my mouth. I broke away too soon, but there were things to do. Before she could become disappointed, I whispered in her ear, "There's more where that came from..." She giggled quietly, shyly, and smiled up at me as we stood.

"HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE?!" a roar erupted from the stage, the two women looking furious at us, and amazed. I embraced Kagome protectively as I shot back in a loud, clear voice,

"Because, my _dear _Leiko, your spells do not have _nearly _enough power to control a demon of my vast power! Now... I think it's time we all played Truth or Dare..."

They looked puzzled. I chanted the binding spell that reversed the curse underneath my breath and they soon became still as statues. I smirked. I lead Kagome and myself up onto the stage, the crowd bursting out in hushed whispers. I walked over to the microphone, having witnessed Kagome using it all the time. I took it from its stand, pulling it and its cord over to where Kagome and I stood between Leiko and Kikyo, their eyes vacant just as mine had been.

**_(( CURSES! -Censors-!!!!! AS;DF,JDAL;JDF,!!! FUCKKKK!!! I'd just been typing all of this. ALL OF IT. And I was NEARING THE END, when the internet SUDDENLY SHUT DOWN ON ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NOW I HAVE TO TYPE IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! DAMMIT, NOW I REMEMBER WHY I TRUSTED MICROSOFT WORD MORE THAN THIS CURSED THING!! DDDD; ))_**

(( Well... now that I've released my anger... I believe I'll sum up this next scene... ))

I forced them to inform everyone who Naraku was, what they had done to me, and why. InuYasha looked hurt as Kikyo's words rung in his mind. Then I instructed the guards to take them away, to release the binding spell using a chant when they were far away enough from the castle that they could not find it again and when the guards themselves would be safe. Dai shouted in protest of this, stating that it was treason and they should be sentenced to death. Kagome had cringed at his bluntness. I sighed and reasoned with him that I would only banish them at this point. InuYasha sang to Kikyo before they took her away. I set the spell to the point where she would remember all of this strongly when she was released. Kagome started the music, nodding to InuYasha as the words appeared upon the karaoke screen. He began, taking the mic from me as I walked off the stage.

(**Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Timberlake or his song, What Goes Around. **)

Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand

So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way things are going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

[Comes Around interlude:

Let me paint this picture for you, baby

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes

You cheated girl  
My heart bleeds girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)

InuYasha walked into the castle for an early retirement to his bed afterwards. Kagome and I walked back up on the stage, seeing the sympathy in the crowd's eyes. Kagome suddenly apologized _for _me if I'd ever offended them during my "stage". Then she added on, if I'd offended them _ever_.

Walking up to her, our bodies almost touching, I whispered, "And, who, may I ask, told you I wished to apologize?" She looked a bit less sure of herself, smiling nervously.

"Uh, erm... Me?"

"And who gave you that permission?"

"Nobody..."

"Then shut up..." I said, quirking an eyebrow and grinning playfully.

"Make me," her temper flared. This only tempted me...

"Alright, I will..." I shot back, quickly closing the gap and kissing her passionately. As I broke away I heard dreamy sighs from the women, cheers from the men, and encouraging screams from Dai. Kagome looked taken aback at my public display of affection.

I knelt down on one knee, staring up into her eyes.

"Kagome... Would you allow me to court you for however long you wish?" I asked, holding in my breath for her answer.

"Oh, Sesshomaru... Of course, I will!" she all but screamed, throwing herself into my embrace as I stood, grinning wolfishly. The same smile that had aroused her the first day of the festival. It all seemed like a far off memory...

-After the party-

Dai was the last to leave the clearing. The guards had happily obeyed me when I requested they clean up the place excluding the lights after most of the guests left. He shook Kagome's hand, beaming, and kissed her on the cheek. He was happy for both of us. He thought of Kagome as his little sister. She thought of him as her nonbiological older brother. Well, one of them, anyway. He turned to me and gave me one of his all-too-common, giant bear hugs. I patted him on the back in thanks. He pulled away, smiling down at the both of us, and congratulated us before walking away, retiring to his room.

So it was then, that Kagome and I stood alone, swaying back and forth to nonexistant music in the lit area of cherry blossom trees.

"I just want to know _one _thing," she suddenly murmured, resting her forehead against mine.

"Yes?"

"Why is it... that you chose _me _out of all the other females here? The ones that all fawned over you? Including Leiko! She was much stronger than me! She was a demon! I'm only an ordinary human!" It all came out in a rush. I had to laugh at her foolishness.

"Kagome, dear, you're not just an "ordinary human"... So what if Leiko was stronger than you? And I do _not _care if you're demon or not. Those women are nothing in comparison to you. You have breathtakingly beautiful features. You're intelligent. You're humorous. You're kind and outgoing. You're _you!_"

"Oh..." she stated simply. I laughed out loud again, smiling down at her and kissing her. She gladly complied when I asked permission to enter her mouth, using my probing tongue. We broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity.

"So what you're saying is...?" she asked, still slightly dazed from the passion of our kiss. I executed the action she had done in front of me days ago. I rolled my eyes.

"That I love you, you silly fool!"

She beamed happily up at me.

"Oh, I knew that. I just wanted you to say it aloud," she said, her voice smug.

"Oh, really?" She laughed.

"Yes, and... I love you, too, Fluffy...I mean, Sesshomaru. No, no. I meant Fluffy," she replied. My heart swelled at the first comment, it filling with annoyance at the later one.

"What? You didn't expect me to use a nickname that would irritate you, did you?" she asked innocently, her lower lip pouting out just a tiny bit. I sighed, shook my head no, and nipped her lower lip lightly. She gasped in surprise and I used it to my advantage to enter her mouth again with my tongue, kissing her deeply. 'Oh, how I love her...' I thought to myself. '**You have chosen...wisely,**' my beast murmured to me. I grinned mentally and nodded my head in thanks.

* * *

**Author's note: So, did you likieee?? o: It took me forever, but it's up!!! I'm so sorry it took me that long... You'll find out why I didn't post it up thirty minutes ago (( not that that would have mattered right now because it's four in the morning in Central U.S.A. )) in the big bold print that I left for you... xX Anyway... I hope you like it. I made this one longer because, well... I suppose I'm holding off on doing the lemon. But don't worry! I'll get it out soon enough, I think... I hope.**

**Also, if you're an Indiana Jones fan, you'll be able to clearly pick out a quote I used from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. 8D ...I'm weirding you out, aren't I? Alright, alright. I'll stop now. **

**_

* * *

_**

I don't usually do this, I know, but... 

**_READ AND REVIEW, BETCH!!!!_**


	12. Returning Home

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sango asked of Miroku, staring nonchalantly at Sesshomaru as he practiced in the dojo. He seemed to be a little more upset about Kagome's departure than he let on inside the castle. Here...he was destroying everything, paying no heed to Sango or Miroku.

"Only time will tell, my dear Sango. If he continues to act this way when Kagome returns, maybe it's something else that's bothering him. But if he stops acting like this when she gets back, then he was upset about her leaving," he said quietly, leading her away. What they didn't realize was that Sesshomaru was secretly grateful for the privacy offered him just then.

He sighed, leaning against the wall, disregarding Tokijin on the floor beside him. He sank to his knees, holding his head in his hand.

'**Why didn't you tell her you love her, then, if it's bothering you this much?**' his father sent the mental lecture at him.

'I do not know... I wanted to be strong. I... There really is no excuse for my behavior. I love her as I've never loved before, family or no. I want to marry her, as is her tradition, and then we will become mates two ways... I just didn't have the guts to propose to her before she left. I felt like that would be a bit too much...After all, it's only been two months...' Sesshomaru thought to himself, not even paying attention to his father's voice as it tried to get a hold of his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Sesshomaru? I need to leave in a few days. Christmas is coming up soon, and I need to shop for my family and friends," Kagome had said, smiling up at him as they walked through the gardens._

_He merely kept the straight face he usually held. He didn't want her to feel guilty about leaving him to go to her own era. After all, it wasn't her fault she cared so much about the ones around her._

_"Is that okay, Fluffy?" she asked, teasing now. She released his hand, laughing, and ran towards the hedge maze that the huge garden held. She turned around, smiled at him mischievously, and then disappeared into the green mess._

_He smiled shortly to himself, then took off after her scent. As he turned another corner her scent altogether disappeared._

_"Kagome," he growled, "that's no fair, and you know it."_

_A far off laugh was his response._

_45 minutes later_

_He snuck up behind her. She had stopped to catch her breath. He got within five inches of her when he reached out, wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulling her close._

_"Oh! Hey! That's no fair! I was trying to breathe, here!" she complained, laughing along with him anyway._

_"Neither was your little scent trick, ai," he whispered, nipping her ear with one of his fangs._

_Her laughing died down, a smile still remaining. She closed her eyes, relaxing herself in his embrace._

_"Aishiteru," he sighed happily, spinning her around and kissing her before she had time to reply._

_"Watashi mo aishiteru," she whispered against his lips._

_End Flashback_

He sighed again, stood up, and headed to his personal hot springs. Once there, he ordered the maids to leave him be unless called upon, then he undressed, sinking into the waist-deep waters. He sat, the water rising up to his nose. Leaning his head against the wall, he sighed, the bubbles rising to the surface of the water, and let his mind drift. As the steam collected in little droplets on his pale flesh, tears ran down his face, his eyes closed.

At first glance, no maid would be able to tell he was crying over his true love. They would suspect he'd dipped his face in the water and brought it back up so that it could dispose of the rest of the warm liquid. But if it were a demon with even an amateur scent, they would be able to recognize the running water as tears by the salty smell.

Meanwhile

Kagome heaved her things up out of the well, just then arriving after the slow trip back to InuYasha's Forest. She grunted, trying to pull her heavy backpack out. She finally succeeded, but it went flying and she fell back into the wall. 'Stupid thing,' she thought menacingly, glaring down at it. She collected her other objects, and headed out to her house. She gasped. Everything was covered in a layer of cool white snow. She looked up, the snowflakes gently landing upon her eyelashes, some falling down on her black hair.

She shivered then as a cool blast of wind flew by. Hurrying into the house, she didn't notice the familiar yet rarely seen car in the driveway. She brushed the snow off her shoes once inside the door, setting her things down.

"Mom! Sota! Gramps!" she called out, unwrapping the scarf from around her neck.

"Hey, there, kiddo," a voice replied. She gasped, looking up. Her eyes instantly filled with tears of joy.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, rushing into his waiting arms.

Back in the Feudal Era

When Sesshomaru awoke, he found himself wrapped up in a navy blue silk robe, tucked away in his bed, his hair braided into a low ponytail. He sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Oh, you're finally awake, Sessho?" Dai grunted, sitting up in the leather chair, placing his book on the small table beside him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours, is all. I found you in your hot springs. I dragged you out, wrapped you in that robe and stuffed you into your bed. You were freezing, y'know. The water had turned cold long ago. And Rin braided your hair for you, as you can see," Dai replied, chuckling silently to himself.

Sesshomaru sighed, rising and looking out his balcony glass doors. It was snowing. Great. Rin would demand to be readied so she could go build a snowman. As soon as she discovered he'd woken up, that is.

"Where is she?"

"Outside. Sango and Miroku dressed her in warm clothing. They did the same for Shippo and themselves, as well. They're still outside watching over the children and making sure they won't get too cold. They told me, needlessly, that they would take the children inside and give them hot chocolate if they thought they were getting too cold.

"Good," he replied, returning to his comfortable, warm bed.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sesshomaru?" Dai asked, suddenly serious.

He hesitated before replying, looking straight into his eyes as he said, "I honestly don't know, Dai. I feel as if somebody's stolen away my heart. As if they placed it into Kagome's backpack. As if she didn't know about it when she departed three days ago for her venture to InuYasha's Forest."

"You're just feeling a little lonely, is all. You long for her. We all do that at times when we're away from our loved ones."

"Of course... But I suppose, since this is my first and final love, it's coming on a lot more strongly... Being away from her this long... I feel like I'm going to turn back to my old self any moment."

"Nonsense. Nobody could turn back the way they came after meeting that young girl."

"I hope you're right, Dai. I hope you're right..."


	13. UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so, I know you guys have been waiting and waiting for an update, but the truth is, I kind of lost interest in this story some time ago. However, I've been rethinking, and I'm trying to decide if I should go back and rewrite the story, make it better, so that it would flow and things wouldn't happen so fast. But I'm not sure. What do you guys think?


End file.
